


sacrifices (no regrets)

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, single parent Kagami, teacher Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is a single parent, looking after Minori, an orphaned child. Kuroko is Minori's elementary school teacher. The rest, as they say, is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami wondered how the hell he’d got into this mess. How the hell was he supposed to know what kids needed for the first day of school? Even as he thought that, he didn’t regret anything he’d done in the last year. There was no way he could. Not when light brown eyes shone up into his so honestly, so trusting he could never turn his back, and never even want to.

“Kagami-san?” the soft voice asked hesitantly, small hand clenching around his.

“Hmm?” Kagami crouched down, not caring that they were in the middle of a busy isle in the supermarket and people were swarming around them.

“I’m tired,” she confessed quietly, hesitantly. Kagami smiled softly, squeezing her hand.

“Want me to carry you for a bit?” he offered, knowing what the answer would be. Her shy smile answered for her and he picked her up, carefully placing her on his shoulders, her favourite place to be.

They were on the school run for her first time back at school since two years ago. It had been a long, hard road and both of them were equally nervous as to what April and the new school would bring. They’d already got her uniform and backpack and her lunchbox, and were now searching for basic supplies like pens and colouring pencils.

“I’ll need a hair tie,” Minori said quietly, “For P.E.”

Kagami swore silently. More things he’d never have remembered if she wasn’t here.

“Okie dokie,” he said cheerily, feeling her hands tunnel into his hair to steady herself. “A hair tie we shall find. Do you want to pick out a notebook first though?” he asked as they stopped in front of the books on the stationary isle. “Any one you like.”

He lowered her slightly, holding her small frame steady with one hand as the other brought the shopping trolley to a halt. It had taken him a long time to figure out exactly what he needed to buy for a seven-year-old girl, especially diet-wise, but after much consulting with the internet and several trial-and-error runs, he’d finally come to some sort of a balance. He’d also had to change his diet, considering the limitations now placed upon him.

Minori picked out a notebook she liked and dropped it into the trolley, smiling slightly as Kagami straightened and she could practically see the entire store. Her new dad was so tall it was sometimes scary, but he always lifted her so she could see like he did and she liked the view.

“Right,” Kagami said, dropping in a few things for his work. “A hair tie.”

They found it with a little difficulty, hidden in the women’s products, which made Kagami’s face flame but he just had to grin and bear it. He refused to think about what else he’d have to buy from this isle in a few years. They checked out, Kagami finally setting Minori back on her feet, but inside the trolley so she could ‘look after’ the shopping bags as he packed them carefully.

“Right then,” he started pushing the trolley carefully, making sure Minori was steady on her feet. “We’ll go back and make dinner?”

\--------

“Can I help?” Minori asked hesitantly, standing in the doorway of the kitchen as Kagami chopped onions on the side.

“You want to?” Kagami asked, surprised. Minori had never shown any interest in cooking, and he wasn’t going to push her in any way. Not when they were still so new to each other, still getting used to living together.

“Mommy never let me before,” she admitted, looking down at her hands. “She said I’d get in the way. But I promise I won’t now!” she rushed on quickly, “I’ll be good!”

Kagami felt the embers of anger stir in his stomach again. Not towards Minori, _never_ towards the little girl in his care. But towards her mother, who he’d deduced hadn’t exactly been the kindest or the most loving.

“Of course you can,” he said with a smile, gesturing her over. “Do you want to make the rice for me?”

She nodded, eyes wide in surprise and something like relief. She hadn’t been told off. Kagami pulled up a chair from the small table in the corner and helped her stand on it, next to him, and placing a bag of rice in front of them. She was small for her age, so while she could reach things on top of the counter, it took a bit of reaching.

“So, we’ve got the measuring cup,” he handed it to her. “And you want a half cup of rice per person.”

He flipped open the rice cooker and watched her measure the rice with intense concentration furrowing her brow. He couldn’t help but think it was cute, and had to hide his smile in case she saw and thought he was making fun of her.

“That’s good,” he praised gently as she completed it and then looked up at him expectantly. “Now, be careful with it, but you need to measure one cup of water for each cup of rice,” he added. “Wait a second and I’ll bring over a jug, okay?”

Minori nodded, she knew she wasn’t tall enough to reach the sink yet. But Kagami came back within thirty seconds with a jug of water and she carefully poured it into the measuring cup. She looked up at Kagami, who wasn’t watching her but rather focusing on chopping vegetables, and she couldn’t help but feel a little bit pleased that he trusted her with this. It was a little thing, but even if Minori didn’t quite understand why, she knew that she liked the man by her side. He’d been nothing but kind to her.

“That’s good,” Kagami commended her again as she finished and looked up at him. “Now shut the lid,” he nodded when she did as told, “and press that button,” he indicated and she jumped a little as the tune came out of the cooker. “And there you go,” he finished, touching her shoulder lightly. “It’s cooking.”

Minori smiled up at him and Kagami felt the warmth fill him. He’d done something right. He wasn’t used to constantly second-guessing himself and being unsure of things, but Minori had turned his entire life upside down. That wasn’t to say it was a bad thing, obviously, but sometimes he wondered if he was doing the right thing by looking after her, by taking her in.

“Do you want to finish your homework for Monday?” Kagami asked as he finished slicing the vegetables and slid them into the pan with a satisfying hiss. It was now Saturday, so she only had two days to complete the worksheets, but Kagami was confident since she was mostly done.

Minori sighed, but nodded and jumped off the chair to fetch her new bag. After they’d got back and put everything away, Kagami had helped her get her school things together. Her freshly washed and ironed uniform was hanging off her new wardrobe doors, brand-new shoes gleaming in the entrance hall and her books all neatly lined on her shelves.

“I don’t understand this question,” she admitted timidly after five minutes of going over the last of her work sheets for first grade.

“Hmm?” Kagami wiped his hands on his jeans and leant over to look. It had been forever since he’d done any form of school work, and his grades had never been particularly good, in fact he’d barely scraped by. Luckily, this question was Basic English and he could help with that. “I see,” he nodded. “That’s difficult.”

“Can you help me?” wide eyes looked up into red and Kagami smiled gently as he noted that she was nervous again.

“Of course,” he grinned, trying to reassure her. It seemed to work as the worry disappeared from doe-brown eyes and shoulders straightened a little.

Minori spent the next twenty minutes filling in her homework as Kagami helped her on the more difficult questions and finished making dinner.

They ate in quiet, the radio providing some noise to prevent silence.

“It’s delicious!” Minori smiled, always surprised. Her mother had always cooked before, had always told her that men weren’t very good at it, but her new father was proving her wrong again.

“Good,” Kagami grinned back at her. “So, do you want to go to the park tomorrow?”

Minori nodded brightly. “I’ve finished all my homework now,” she added as she showed him her completed sheets.

“Impressive,” he grinned back at her. “We’ll have to get you a treat on the way tomorrow.”

She smiled back brightly.

“Right,” Kagami added, glancing at the clock and noting it had got later than he’d thought. “Half an hour of TV. Then clean your teeth and off to bed, okay?”

“Okay,” Minori nodded and headed into the living room. Kagami heard the TV come on as he started to wash up the plates, relieved he seemed to be doing some things right at least.

\--------

The next day passed quickly as they went to the park and spent the rest of the day relaxing at home.

It was only when Minori came out of the bathroom in her pyjamas and Kagami was brushing and drying her hair when she finally expressed her nerves.

“What if I can’t do it?” she asked quietly, wringing her hands together. She wouldn’t meet Kagami’s eyes and he felt his stomach churning in sympathy.

“Then we’ll get help,” he said simply, aware he couldn’t tell her everything would be perfect right off the bat. “I’m sure your teachers and other people in the school will help us. And I’ll help you,” he added. “It might be a little difficult at first,” he said honestly, gently running a hand down damp hair, “but we can take it as slow as you need.”

“But I’ll be a year older than everyone else,” she added, worrying her lip, “What if they don’t like me?”

“Do you like me?” he asked.

Wondering what that had to do with things, Minori nodded hesitantly. “Well, I’m twenty-two years older than you,” Kagami continued with her confirmation, “so I’m sure a one-year difference won’t be that hard. Don’t forget, everyone else there will be in their first year too. So they’ll all feel the same as you.”

 Minori finally looked at him, surprised. But Kagami saw the confidence return to her eyes, the relief fill her and felt relief fill himself in turn that he’d been able to dispel some of her fears.

“Right,” he said, clapping his hands gently and smiling at her. “You ready for bed?”

Minori nodded, but before Kagami could stand, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Kagami paused, startled, but wrapped his arms back around her and squeezed her small frame with care.

“Thank you,” Minori whispered quietly, enjoying the way Kagami smelt as he held her comfortingly. He smelt different to her old father; _cleaner_ , soap and shampoo as opposed to the smell of stale cigarettes.

“Of course,” Kagami replied just as quietly, letting her go and carefully wrapping the duvet around her as she crawled into bed. “Goodnight, Minori-chan,” he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, Kagami-san,” Minori replied, watching him leave the room but keep the door open a crack so the hall light illuminated the room a little and provided her with an escape if she needed it.

Kagami sighed in relief. He was constantly surprised when he never seemed to be fucking up, convinced that he’d mess something up soon. He really had very little idea as to what he was doing, but he’d been that way for most of his life and most things had gone alright. He was still alive and kicking, that was the main thing. And he was going to be extra careful now he had another person to take into his care, to raise and look after. He’d never cared about not fucking something up this much before, and was determined to do it right.

\--------

The next morning ran surprisingly smoothly. Kagami was up early, making breakfast and a bento for Minori’s lunch, taking extra care to make sure it looked pretty. Making a little waving panda out of leftover rice and nori, he placed the lid on the box carefully and waited for Minori to come out of her room. They’d woken up and had breakfast earlier, before Minori had headed back into her room to change into her uniform and clean her teeth.

Just as he finished his first mug of coffee, surprisingly nervous himself, Minori came out of her room, fiddling with her shirt sleeves and looking uncertain.

“You look so smart,” Kagami said gently as she stood in the kitchen doorway and looked at him.

“I don’t look strange?”

Kagami shook his head. “Not at all,” he promised. “You look like a proper little student.”

She smiled at his teasing smile, looking relieved.

“Do you want to leave soon?” Kagami asked, glancing at the clock. “We can take our time getting there.”

She nodded, going over to fetch her backpack. “Oh, your bento,” Kagami handed over the small box. “Don’t forget that.”

“Thank you,” Minori smiled up at him. Kagami was relieved. Minori didn’t smile much and he didn’t expect her to, considering all that had happened in her past, but because of that a single smile from her made him feel as if he’d received a thousand from someone else.

“Let’s go then,” he said, tugging on a jacket over his shirt as he followed her out of the hall and into the apartment hallway. They lived on the sixth floor, so he locked the door while Minori headed on and pressed the button for the lift.

\---------

It took them only twenty minutes to drive to the elementary school. Kagami parked a few streets away, most of the limited closer parking spaces taken up by other parents, and got out of the car with Minori.

“Want me to take you in?” Minori hesitated. “I can take you just to the gate if you want,” Kagami offered instead, and she nodded minutely. She held her hand up and Kagami wrapped his fingers around the small palm as they started walking towards the school.

As they got closer, Kagami felt his own nervousness rise, tightening in his stomach. He just wanted Minori to be safe, above everything. After all that had happened a year ago, the things she’d done, the strength she’d had to recover, she deserved happiness. And he wanted to provide that and stability for her.

“You ready?” he asked as they turned the final corner.

“I think so,” Minori nodded hesitantly.

“I’ll be here to pick you up at the end of the day,” Kagami reminded her. “I’ll wait at the gate, okay?”

They reached the gate where several other parents were waving goodbye to their children. Kagami crouched down, still holding Minori’s hand.

“Okay,” Minori agreed quietly.

Kagami nodded again, somewhat at a loss of what to do now.

“Well,” he sighed, hesitating again.

“Thank you,” Minori murmured softly, barely able to look at the man who’d taken her in, the man who’d saved her life, the man who was crouching down next to her just to reassure her, as she didn’t yet have the words to thank him properly, to express how she felt. She wasn’t sure, somewhere in her seven year old mind, that she’d ever have the words.

“Anything,” Kagami returned gently. He sighed. “Go on then. You don’t want to be late.”

“See you later?” she checked as she turned towards the gate. He watched as she took a deep breath and gently ran a hand down the silk of her hair.

“See you later. And you have your phone if anything goes wrong, or you want to call me,” he reminded her, having given her a cell phone a couple of weeks ago just in case.

She nodded, seemingly reassured, and offered him a timid smile before heading into the school. He watched her go, nerves churning in his own gut. She was so brave. As she disappeared behind the doors, he let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, and turned away from the gate, heading back to the car and forcing himself not to look back at the school.

\----------

Kagami got back home and had no idea what to do with himself. He was technically unemployed at the moment, having lost his job in the entire mess of events a year ago. He sighed, going into the kitchen and cleaning the surfaces again just for something to do.

He supposed he could work on his art. Or his articles. He had enough money to support both him and Minori for the next four years or so, but in order to bring in some extra income for later on he’d been writing freelance for a sports journal. It was good money, even if sometimes watching the sports he could no longer play was somewhat painful. He sighed at the thought, articles were out for today.

So instead he headed into the small studio he’d made out of a room that wasn’t big enough to be a bedroom, but too big to be an office. Canvasses were lined up against the walls, some half-finished, some blank and Kagami sighed again. He’d been very lucky that his best friend who was also practically his brother, Himuro, had seen his artwork and insisted on placing it in his art gallery. He’d sold a few prices for ridiculous amounts, far above what Kagami had ever thought someone would pay for paint splashed on a piece of canvas, but then again he’d never understood most people’s thought processes anyway. And what was he to complain when it put money in the bank?

He found a canvas he’d started about a month ago but never got around to finishing and fixed it onto the easel. With the radio in the background providing a soft blanket of comfort, Kagami pulled up his stool and started to paint.

\--------

He was almost finished when his stomach growled too loudly to be ignored. Glancing at the time, it was almost quarter to three. He swore silently. Minori got out of school at half past and he was covered in paint and a mess. Dropping his brushes into the sink to clean later, he hurried to the shower and scrubbed to get the paint out of all of the most visible places.

Twenty minutes later and there was nothing else for it. Throwing on jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket, he covered most of the stubborn paint on his arms. He’d cleared his face and most of his hair of the clingy liquid, and now just had to hope that no-one would look too hard or ask for a handshake.

Grabbing a banana on the way out, he wolfed it down as he practically ran to his car. Christ, what kind of a bad father was he? Almost forgetting to pick up his child on her first day of elementary school… he sighed as he pulled into the nearest car parking spot and jumped out the car, almost forgetting to lock it behind him as he broke out into a jog towards the school, ignoring the twinges in his left leg.

He got to the gate just as he spotted Minori coming out of the main building and sighed in relief. He’d made it. Thank god for his ridiculous appetite.

He smiled and waved as she saw him and relief crossed her face. His smile widened as she waved to another couple of children who had left the building beside her, relieved she’d found a few friends.

“Hey,” he said brightly, crouching to her level as she came to a stop in front of him. “How was it?”

“Okay,” she nodded, glancing back at the school. “I made some friends, and my teacher’s really nice. The work is like the homework sheets, so I think I can do it.”

Minori was relieved as Kagami’s smile only got more pleased. She hadn’t done anything wrong, she thought in relief.

“That’s great,” Kagami said, patting her head gently. “So, shall we go home? I’ll make your favourite, spaghetti Bolognese, for dinner.”

Minori smiled and nodded, taking Kagami’s hand as he stood up and heading back to the car together.

\--------

The next few months progressed similar to the first day. Minori grew more comfortable in her class, making more friends. And when she was teased and made fun of, she was brave enough to tell Kagami, who somehow found the means to comfort her despite his own heart pounding and anger churning in his gut. Her friends also helped her get through it, which he was grateful for. Kagami finished a few paintings in the silence of the apartment and Himuro sold them for more ridiculous prices, putting more of a cushion in the bank.

It was almost September, midway through the school year, when Parent’s Evening appeared on Kagami’s calendar. He was somewhat dreading it, what was he supposed to do at this event? But at the same time, Minori was always full of praises for ‘Kuroko-sensei’, her teacher, and so he thought it couldn’t be all bad. He’d be able to make sure she was doing okay away from home and it would be nice to hear it from someone else. He trusted Minori to tell him what was up, but he would still like someone else’s opinion that she was as happy as she told him she was.

So, leaving Minori in the care of their next door neighbours, a kind couple who’d moved in a few weeks ago, Riko and Hyuga, Kagami pulled on a shirt over his jeans and headed down to the Elementary school.

\--------

He felt out of place as soon as he stepped into the building. It was filled with nothing but women; he was one of the very, very few males there. Luckily Minori had brought home the slip with the classroom number and time on it, and he was ten minutes early so had time to find his way around, so he studiously avoided everyone’s curious gazes as he walked through narrow corridors.

And much to his relief, signs were posted for each grade and the subsequent classrooms, so he arrived five minutes early for his ten-minute appointment with Minori’s teacher. Studying the walls, he took in the artwork on corkboards, little projects the students had done and were pinned onto the wall. He smiled as he saw a history project he’d help Minori create a few weeks ago in the centre of one board, shining out amongst the other students’ works. Or so he thought, anyway.

“Um, Kagami-san?” a quiet voice pulled him away and he looked to the classroom doorway. A mother glanced at him several times as she left the room and headed down the corridor, looking almost confused as to why he was there.

“That’s me,” he nodded, stepping forwards.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” the short teacher bowed and Kagami couldn’t help but stare for a long second. He… He was _cute_. A pale blue mop of hair cut with a fringe which just reached wide blue eyes that dominated his pale face. A small frame, perfect for holding close… Even though the other male’s presence was weak, Kagami wasn’t sure what this odd _pull_ he was feeling was. He shook himself to cut off those thoughts. He could not be thinking these things. Not about a school teacher. “Minori’s teacher.”

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you,” Kagami bowed back shallowly. “She’s told me a lot about you.”

“Please, come in,” Kuroko stepped back into the classroom and Kagami followed. The chairs were tiny, there was no way he was going to fit in one, but Kuroko seemed to realise and offered him the teacher’s chair.

“I’m alright,” he shook his head, “I don’t mind standing.”

“Okay then,” Kuroko couldn’t help but glance up at the redhead again. A man like _this_ was Minori’s father? It was almost impossible to believe. The redhead was tall, almost huge, with a solid build and an almost _feral_ aura radiating from every pore. And Minori was a shy, quiet-spoken girl who was more mature and gentler than anyone her age should be. Kuroko leant against his desk, glancing around the room to prevent himself from staring. “I’m sure you already know this, but Minori is a very bright girl. She’s easily in the top ten percent of this class in terms of performance.”

Kagami nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “She’s got friends and stuff?” he blurted, needing to double-check.

Kuroko smiled. For all that the male in front of him gave off a somewhat menacing look, the concern he held for his daughter was clear. “She does,” he assured him gently. “Some of the kindest children in the class have taken to her, I believe. Although she has been teased a little for her age…” Kuroko hesitated, wondering if he could ask.

Kagami sighed. “I was worried about that,” he admitted. “So was she, at the start of the year.”

“They’ve pretty much stopped now,” Kuroko reassured him. “She’s shown it doesn’t really bother her all that much so they’ve come to not care either. The only concern we have with her is her performance in P.E…”

“She’s not hurt, is she?” Kagami frowned.

Kuroko frowned back. “Should she be?”

Kagami ran a quick hand through his hair. “So you don’t know then?” he sighed, “About her? Her last year?”

Kuroko’s frown deepened. “Is it of concern?”

“I thought they’d tell you,” Kagami sighed and rested a hip against the wall, his leg starting to ache a little. “Before returning to school, she’d been in hospital for just over a year, recovering from a nasty car accident.”

“Oh!” Kuroko faltered as shock hit him.

“She had internal damage from the accident and needed a few surgeries to fix everything that was wrong… so she’s not got as much stamina as other kids will have. And if she strains something too hard, it could be a little dangerous. It’ll probably hurt a little too, as she grows taller.”

“I… I wasn’t aware,” Kuroko admitted, stunned to his core. “I’ll keep a closer eye on her from now on and inform those who need to know.”

“Thanks,” Kagami nodded. “But otherwise she’s doing fine?” he checked again. “I mean,” he hurried on, “she comes back and always tells me she’s fine, that she enjoys school. She told me about the teasing a while ago, but that seemed to clear up by itself as well. I just wanted to make sure she’s doing okay…”

Kuroko smiled gently, hearing the pure concern in the other male’s voice. “She’s doing wonderfully,” he promised. “She’s got a very promising future ahead of her if she continues as she is.”

Kagami sighed in relief and pushed off the wall, suppressing a wince as his leg protested. Kuroko noticed, but decided not to say anything. He shouldn’t pry into his student’s parents lives anyway, he reminded himself. But the curiosity was eating away at him, and he could barely stand it.

“Might I ask where Minori’s mother is?” he asked hesitantly. “I mean… it’s just that it’s rare for fathers to come to these events, usually it’s something that the wife takes care of, if you know what I mean…”

“Ah,” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Minori’s mother died in the same accident I mentioned earlier.”

“Oh!” Kuroko’s wide blue eyes filled with sorrow. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Oh,” Kagami waved frantically, “It’s not like that!” he said hastily. “I mean,” he corrected when Kuroko’s eyes widened in shock and a little judgement, “I’m not Minori’s biological father,” he sighed. “Shit. Okay. Minori’s parents both died in the car crash. I was one of the firemen who came to the scene, and managed to get Minori out of the car. She didn’t have anyone left who’d take care of her, and I felt a little responsible so I took her in.”

Kuroko’s blue eyes widened even further as the teacher felt his heart skip a beat. Who _was_ this man? What kind of person did a thing like that? “That was very kind of you,” he murmured into the following silence.

Kagami shrugged. “Well,” he swallowed, “I sort of got myself injured helping her out anyway,” he admitted, looking out the window and getting lost in the view, trying to force the flashback away for now, “So I wasn’t any use to the force after that. And I’m too hot-headed to sit around and do paperwork,” he confessed sheepishly. “So they let me go. It wasn’t like I had anything to lose. But I’m still a little worried. We were in the hospital for a long time and got used to one another, but it’s still nothing like a father-daughter relationship. And I don’t know how much she’ll change her mind as she gets older…”

Kuroko listened in astonishment. Kagami trailed off, looking embarrassed. “Sorry,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck again, “I didn’t mean to go on.”

“No,” Kuroko shook his head. Then something hit him. _‘ **We** were in the hospital.’_ So Kagami had been hospitalised too? What for? How bad had his injury been? “I-.”

He was cut off by a knock on the door and another parent poking her head into the room, looking irritated.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” she said in a clipped voice, not sounding sorry at all, “but it’s just reached my time and I’m in somewhat of a hurry.”

Kuroko looked at the clock in shock. Sure enough, ten minutes had passed.

“Ah, it’s my fault,” Kagami inserted, “My apologies,” he bowed slightly in the woman’s direction as Kuroko looked on in shock. “I’m sorry, Kuroko,” Kagami added, and Kuroko didn’t even want to protest at the lack of an honorific. “But thank you. You’ve really helped to reassure me,” he offered a sheepish smile and Kuroko wondered why his hands were suddenly sweaty.

“Of course,” he shook his head, his voice almost hoarse and embarrassing. “If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to get in touch.”

“I won’t,” Kagami smiled, and walked out of the room. If Kuroko hadn’t been watching carefully, remembering the other male’s wince from earlier, he’d have never noticed the slight limp distorting Kagami’s walk. He suppressed his frown, but it wasn’t his place to push.

The other woman came into the room and he pressed thoughts of Kagami-kun to the back of his mind as he started talking to her about her child, one of the trouble-makers in his class. The door shut quietly behind the redhead, and he wondered if he’d get the chance to meet him again.

Kagami hurried as fast as his leg would let him back to his car. Sitting in the driver’s seat, he swallowed a couple of painkillers for his leg, now hurting because of how long he’d been standing still, and rested his head against the headrest.

_Why_ had he admitted all those things? It was so embarrassing. But there’d been something about that teacher… something that had meant Kagami couldn’t exactly think straight. And if it helped Minori, then it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, he reasoned to himself.

With a sigh, he turned over the engine and headed back home.

Minori came back from Riko’s and Hyuga’s with a small cake they’d baked together and a smile on her face. Kagami grinned at her as they sat on the sofa together and had a slice after dinner.

“So, what did Kuroko-sensei say about me?” Minori asked hesitantly, watching her carer’s face carefully for clues.

Kagami grinned. “He said you’re a brat,” he teased, but when Minori’s face fell and she looked down he realised he’d done wrong. “I was joking!” he said instantly, touching her hair gently. Her face lifted to his again, eyes uncertain. “He said you’re doing really well,” he murmured, “’Wonderfully’ he said.”

“That sounds like sensei,” Minori agreed, feeling relieved.

“Sorry,” Kagami murmured, still running a hand down her hair gently.

Minori shook her head. “No, it’s okay,” she whispered. “Sorry.”

“Honestly, Minori, I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so well.”

Minori’s eyes filled and Kagami looked horrified. But she shook her head, taking his hand in her small ones. “It’s okay,” she murmured. “They’re happy tears.”

Kagami exhaled in relief. “But I still don’t like to see you cry, okay?” he added, squeezing her hands gently.

She nodded. “I’ll continue to do my best,” she promised. “I’ll make you proud.”

Kagami grinned. “I already said you are,” he reminded her gently. “But go on. But don’t stress yourself, alright? I’m here, success or failure. Okay?”

She nodded.

“Well, I think this deserves another slice of cake,” Kagami grinned at her. But as he made to get up from the sofa, his leg shot with pain and he flopped back down with a curse.

“Kagami-san?” Minori asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry,” Kagami said gently. “Remember when I said my leg gets tired, so I have to take the plastic off for a bit?” She nodded hesitantly, still worried. “Well, my leg’s tired now. Would you do me a favour and get me the crutches from the cupboard?”

Minori nodded again, hurriedly placing her plate on the coffee table and almost running to the small cupboard near the entrance hall.

Kagami cursed silently as he rolled his jeans up and carefully pulled the tight prosthetic sleeve off what remained of his thigh and sighed in relief as the pressure disappeared. He’d gone through a lot of tests and physiotherapy, but sometimes the pressure was still too much for his leg and he needed some relief. He was more than grateful that he had it, that he’d been lucky enough to be able to receive a prosthetic leg, and had no idea how he’d work without it.

But it still meant he could never go back to being a fireman or to play basketball again. His leg was fine for normal, daily activities, but he couldn’t strain himself too much. He sighed, just as Minori appeared back at his side with two large crutches almost dwarfing her.

“Thank you, Minori,” he murmured, taking them off her and lifting himself. “I’ll get that cake.”

She nodded, sitting back down with wide eyes. She always felt bad whenever she saw Kagami in pain. It was her fault. He’d done that trying to save her.

But he’d said it a million times in the hospital that he was fine with it, that he’d done the right thing by saving her. And she knew he got upset when she was sad about it. So she made sure she looked okay when he came back into the living room with two more slices of cake on another plate.

They ate with the TV on, both relaxing and taking the time to think. Minori was worrying about Kagami again, still feeling bad that she was the reason he was hurting, but when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently, she knew she didn’t want to leave. He made her feel safe. She missed her parents, of course she did, but they’d never made her feel as special as Kagami did. And for that she’d always be grateful.

Kagami was thinking about a certain blue-haired teacher and wondering if he’d get the chance to meet him again. He really hoped so, despite knowing very little about the other male, and knowing it was extremely unlikely that the other male was gay.

Kagami had always known his interests lay with his own gender, and had had a few flings in the past, but never anything particularly serious. His work had always prevented any relationships from getting past the three month mark, when he threw himself so often into danger and often didn’t come home, his partners were left worrying and alone, and he never found one who would be able to cope with the enormous amount of baggage he held.

But it didn’t matter too much anymore. He had Minori to look after, and she took first priority in his life. He’d promised himself that as soon as he’d decided to take her in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month or so passed as the last two had. Autumn ended with the typhoon season, and Kagami was left with a few days with Minori in the house as school was cancelled. So they marathoned films and TV shows and generally had a good time.

Kagami’s artwork was also gaining recognition and popularity as he finished a few more paintings and Himuro collected them to sell in his gallery. It was just as the typhoon season ended and October rolled around that Himuro stopped by while Minori was at school to chat.

“Hey, Taiga,” he grinned as he let himself into Kagami’s art room.

“Hey, Tatsuya,” he grinned back, putting down his paintbrush. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah,” Himuro’s grin turned sheepish and Kagami narrowed his eyes. This was something he wasn’t going to like. “I have a favour to ask.”

“Coffee?” Kagami got up with a sigh, dropping his brushes into the cleaning solution as he made his way first out of the room.

“Sure,” Himuro agreed, plopping down at the kitchen table.

“Spit it out then.”

“Well…” Himuro paused, “You know your works have been gaining in popularity. Quite a lot of people have been placing bids on some of your latest. And I was wondering if you’d be willing to do a show?”

“A show?”

“Like an exhibition of your works,” Himuro explained. “You’ve got enough popularity locally and spreading into more of Tokyo’s upper-class that it’d probably benefit your entire image. We’d sell more, and sell them for more.”

“You’re already selling them at ridiculous prices,” Kagami grumbled. “I don’t need any more cash.”

Himuro sighed. “But _Taiga_ ,” he protested, fluttering his eyes and posing in that way he had, “think of what it’d do for my little art gallery, to have a rising star make his debut there… Please?”

“It’d have to be a time that I can fit around Minori,” Kagami sighed, giving in. With all that Himuro had done for him the last year, Kagami really couldn’t refuse a simple request like this.

“It’d probably have to be an evening,” Tatsuya admitted honestly. “Couldn’t she stay overnight at a friend’s house?”

Kagami thought it over. There were a few friends Minori had had sleepovers with beforehand, but as to whether he could request that she ask for one… he wasn’t sure how those things worked. “I’ll see,” he sighed. “I’ll ask when she gets home. When would you want to do it?”

“I was thinking the last Friday of this month? So in three weeks?” Himuro asked hopefully.

Kagami nodded and placed the mug of coffee in front of his friend before sitting on a chair himself, stretching out his leg. “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised.

“Thanks, Taiga,” Himuro grinned brightly. “We’ve got enough works of yours in storage for now, but if you could bring another three or four new ones to the event it’d be great.”

“I’ve got a few I’m finishing now,” Kagami replied. “You can go through and pick whichever ones you like.”

“Thanks.”

They sipped their coffee companionably for a while. “So how’s that massive boyfriend of yours?” Kagami asked. For reasons totally incomprehensible to him, Himuro was dating this massive guy who wasn’t exactly what people would call friendly. All Kagami had ever seen him do was tower over people whilst eating a never-ending amount of snacks.

“Atushi? He’s doing well,” Himuro said with a pleased smile. “He’s just set up a bakery around the corner from my art gallery, so we still see each other every day. We might be moving in together soon, if I have my way,” he added with a sly smile.

Kagami shook his head. “Well, I’m glad things are going well for you,” he admitted honestly. “Be careful he doesn’t crush you in his sleep or something.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I quite like it,” Himuro replied pleasantly, a gleam in his eye, and Kagami nearly choked on his coffee.

But he said nothing in return, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to provoke Himuro. He wouldn’t win in a verbal battle against the guy he considered his brother.

“Anyway,” Himuro sighed. “You’ll have to go and pick up Minori soon and I should get back to the gallery. I brought these cakes from Atsushi’s shop, if you’d pass them along to Minori.”

“Will do,” Kagami nodded as Himuro set a box on the table. “Thanks, Tatsuya.”

“Any time,” he replied with a smile. “Let me know about that night.”

“’Kay.”

“I’ll show myself out,” Himuro waved him off as he went to stand. “Don’t worry. Speak to you soon.”

“See you.” Kagami waved him off and sat back in his chair, finishing his coffee in one go before getting up slowly to head down to the school.

\--------

And that was how, three weeks later, Kagami was standing awkwardly in a suit and tie in the middle of a fancy art gallery in the middle of Ginza, of all places. He felt more out of place here than he had at Parent’s Evening, and wasn’t quite sure what he had to do.

Miraculously, one of Minori’s friends had asked for her to sleepover that weekend before Minori had had to ask, so they’d saved embarrassment there. So she was safe overnight having fun with her friends while he was stuck in a suit and listening to people with more money than they knew what to do with reading things into his art that he’d never known were supposedly there. And he’d painted the bloody things. Still, they could do whatever they liked, he supposed. He wasn’t one to judge.

“Taiga!” Himuro appeared in front of him with a smile. “What do you think?”

“It’s good,” Kagami nodded, glancing around at the artwork on the walls. It was hard sometimes to believe that he’d painted all of these. He hadn’t titled any of them either, Himuro had clearly done that for him by all of the little plaques next to them. But he didn’t care. If they were bought it was just more money. He wasn’t particularly attached to many of these anyway.

“Good,” Himuro looked relieved and Kagami grinned at him. “Anyway, you don’t have to do much. Mingle, eat the food, drink the wine. Some buyers might want to meet you, but I’ll answer most of the questions.”

“Thanks,” Kagami nodded gratefully.

“Sure thing. Oh, I’ve gotta go,” Himuro said as he was waved over by a waiter. “Have fun!”

Kagami sighed, but took the glass of wine offered to him by another waiter and watched as the doors were opened and people started to file in, milling about as they moved from one painting to another.

He was on his second glass of wine and towards the end of his first rotation around the room when he spotted a familiar, surprising head of hair as he almost stumbled into him.

“Kuroko?” he asked as he came to a stop next to the smaller male, standing in front of one of his favourite paintings.

Blue eyes met his. “Kagami-kun?” the quiet polite voice was clearly surprised. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I could say the same,” Kagami agreed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with a couple of friends. One of them really likes this artist, has a work done by them already. I quite liked it as well, so I thought I’d come along. Though the prices are quite out of my range,” he added ruefully.

“You like them?” Kagami asked dumbly.

Kuroko flushed a little. “You don’t?”

“I-ah,” Kagami flushed back, “I wouldn’t say that.”

“Kurokocchi!” a bright voice burst into their conversation as a tall, slim blond situated himself at the other side of Kuroko. “I thought I’d lost you for a second.”

“Don’t go running off, asshole,” another, darker voice broke into the conversation. Kagami found himself looking at guys as tall as him, which was a rare occurrence nowadays when he wasn’t around Himuro and his monster boyfriend.

“Who’s this?” the blond asked.

“This is Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied, “I teach his daughter. Kagami-kun, these are my friends. Kise Ryouta,” the blond smile brightly and offered his hand. Kagami shook it numbly. He’d heard of Kise. Who hadn’t? The rising model was one of the newest stars to go international, he was on the cover of almost every magazine at the moment. “And Aomine Daiki.” Kagami was again stunned, though the tanned, blue-haired male didn’t offer his hand or anything but stood there judging him. Kagami held his tongue, but he knew who Aomine was. He was an NBA pro, ace of the national team. The guy’s skills on the court were unreal, he’d been called a monster by more than one person.

“Where is Minori?” Kuroko asked.

“Ah, she’s staying at a friend’s house for tonight,” Kagami replied. “Ayaka’s?”

“I see,” Kuroko nodded. “They are quite close.”

“Taiga,” Himuro broke into the conversation. “I’ve got someone here who’d like to talk to you. Could you spare me a moment? Sorry,” he added to the other guys watching him with surprise.

“Ah, sure,” Kagami nodded. “Sorry,” he turned to the others. “It was nice to meet you two. And good to see you again, Kuroko.”

“Hopefully we’ll meet again later,” Kuroko found the words slipping past his lips and was surprised at himself. But Kagami offered a brief smile before the newcomer dragged him away.

“Wasn’t that the gallery owner?” Kise asked, turning to Kuroko.

The smaller boy shrugged.

“How did you meet that guy, Tetsu?” Aomine asked, narrowing his eyes at the broad back walking away from him.

“He’s the parent of one of my students,” Kuroko replied. “Why?”

“He _feels_ weird,” Aomine replied.

“Aominecchi!” Kise laughed. “What is that?”

“I wonder if he plays,” Aomine mused. “He’s got the build for it.”

Kuroko remained silent, wondering about the accident Kagami had mentioned before. If he couldn’t work for the fire department any more, it was likely that whatever had happened would leave him unable to play a highly physical sport like basketball.

“Oh, I like this one!” Kise exclaimed, only now looking at the painting they’d been standing in front of for the last five minutes. “It’d go perfectly above our fireplace, don’t you think, Daiki?” he asked.

Aomine glanced at the blond’s excited expression before looking at the painting. Well, he didn’t hate it. “I don’t really mind,” he shrugged.

Kise lit up. “I’m going to get it then! Kurokocchi, help me find that gallery manager again.”

Kuroko sighed, but with the thought of maybe being able to see Kagami again in his mind, he followed Kise through the crowd as Aomine followed him to place a bid on the artwork.

They found him on the other side of the room, Kagami talking to a couple who were dripping in designer everything.

“That’s the CEO of some company,” Kise said, gesturing to the two of them. “I forget which one. Some car manufacturing firm, I think. I never thought someone of their calibre would be here.”

“Well I doubt many people would believe that you’d be here, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied, deadpan.

“True, true,” Kise laughed. “Well then. Shall we go and say hello to that other guy?” he gestured to where the gallery owner was standing a few paces behind Kagami, smiling softly as he watched Kagami talk. Kuroko wondered what kind of relationship the two of them had, they seemed too close to be just friends. And then he wondered why that thought bothered him so much. He barely even knew Kagami-kun, what did it matter if he had a lover?

Kuroko sighed. He’d been thinking about the redhead too much ever since parent’s evening. Minori rarely said anything about him, and Kuroko had to admit he’d been dying to ask her some questions. But he knew and totally understood that what had happened was an off-limits topic, and didn’t want to push and inadvertently hurt anyone. But the redhead had snuck into his head at the most inappropriate moments, and Kuroko couldn’t help his curiosity from growing. And to have met the redhead here… if Kuroko believed in fate, then surely it would have been that which had brought them together again.

“Lead the way,” Aomine sighed, breaking Kuroko out of his thoughts, and the two of them followed the blond across the floor to the other male. Kuroko stayed behind, eyes switching to Kagami and wondering what the tightening in his stomach was.

“Ah, Kise Ryouta!” Himuro grinned as he saw the model making a beeline for him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you,” Kise replied with his charming smile, the one that knocked most people out in one go. “I was actually wondering if I could purchase one of the paintings over there.”

Himuro nodded and took him through the motions. Kagami watched the blond and his two friends as the rich couple who’d bought a couple of his things finished their conversation with him and headed to the other side of the room.

He sighed, relieved to be free. “So,” a quiet voice startled him and he must have jumped a mile into the air.

“Shit!” he swore, “Don’t scare me like that.”

“Sorry,” Kuroko replied, but there was a twinkle in his eye that betrayed his sincerity.

“So Kise’s bought one?” Kagami asked, gesturing to where Himuro was cutting across the floor with Kise and Aomine in his wake.

“He has,” Kuroko nodded. “He likes this artist, as I said.”

“Hmm,” Kagami nodded. “How do you know those two?”

“We went to middle and high school together,” Kuroko answered, glancing up at the redhead.

“I see,” Kagami nodded. “Some friends you’ve got there.”

“You know who Aomine-kun is?”

Kagami shrugged. “I’m a basketball fan. Pretty hard not to know who he is if you know anything about the sport.”

“I see,” Kuroko agreed. “So, Kagami-kun, you never told me why you’re here. And in a suit, no less. No offence, but when we met I didn’t really think you’d be the suit-wearing type.”

Kagami laughed. “I’m not,” he agreed gruffly. “I’m, uh, I’m actually the artist,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I started a while ago, not seriously. But then Tatsuya opened up this and saw my work and insisted on showing it. I figured there’d be no harm in it, and now here I am.”

“That’s very impressive, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko complimented him, silently amazed again at this stranger, at his abilities. At his modesty.

“Well,” Kagami shrugged. “It puts money in the bank. I’ve got to start saving for Minori’s university funds and all that for if she wants to go.”

“Very pro-active of you,” Kuroko complimented him again.

Kagami just shrugged again. “So, not going to buy anything?”

“I’d like to,” Kuroko admitted, “But I can’t afford it just yet. I’ll just have to admire from Kise’s living room.”

“Well, if any are unsold by the end of the night, you can have your pick,” Kagami offered.

Kuroko stared in shock. Kagami replied with a soft grin. “I couldn’t,” Kuroko refused. “Besides, I doubt there’ll be any left,” he added, “It’s very busy in here.”

“True,” Kagami sighed. “Well, I’ve got some more at home. You should come by and see if you want any of those. As a return for helping Minori out,” he added, seeing the protest in the blue eyes. “She really respects you. You’ve made her school life a much happier one. So I owe you for that.”

“Well, she’s a lovely girl who deserves it,” Kuroko replied, looking down to hide his flush. Who _was_ this guy? What on earth was happening? His stomach was fluttering and his palms were sweaty again.

“How did you meet Himuro-san anyway?” Kuroko asked, trying to find something else to talk about before he blurted out something embarrassing.

“Ah, I spent a few of my childhood years in America,” Kagami replied. “My parents still live over there. We went to the same elementary school and have been friends since, though I moved back to Japan before him. He’s essentially my brother.”

“I see,” Kuroko nodded, surprised at the amount of relief he felt that the handsome stranger wasn’t Kagami’s lover. Though it had absolutely no relation to him, Kuroko reminded himself sternly. Kagami was a parent, and therefore someone he should not get involved with beyond a basic, professional friendship.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise came back, Aomine in tow. “I got it,” he said brightly.

Aomine rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist when the model leant against his side.

“And we’re gonna get going,” the tanned male said, narrowing his eyes at Kagami. “You want a ride back?”

“I’m okay,” Kuroko shook his head. “I haven’t looked at everything yet.”

“Alright,” Aomine turned to Kagami. “You play?” he demanded.

Kagami narrowed his eyes back. “What’s it to you?”

“You look like you could be decent,” Aomine replied, the closest he’d ever get to a compliment.

Kagami shrugged. “I used to.”

“Why not now?”

“Injury,” Kagami replied shortly, folding his arms.

Even Aomine seemed to realise he’d hit a sore spot as he backed down a little. “It’s a shame,” was all he said, before turning to leave. “See you, Tetsu. Come on, Ryou.”

“Bye guys,” Kise said brightly. “It was nice to meet you, Kagamicchi! I’ll message you later, Kurokocchi.”

“Kagami _cchi_?” Kagami replied in disbelief.

“Kise-kun adds _‘cchi’_ to the names of those he respects,” Kuroko explained.

“Well he can stop it,” Kagami replied, and was surprised to hear Kuroko chuckle.

“Sorry,” the bright blue-eyed male apologised, glancing up at red eyes staring at him in surprise. “No-one stops Kise-kun when he gets going. It’s what makes him perfect for Aomine-kun.”

“So they are together?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko nodded. “They’re living together nowadays,” he answered. “Does that bother you?”

Kagami shrugged. “Why should it?”

“Most still aren’t comfortable with the idea of homosexuality,” Kuroko replied honestly.

“Well, they’re stupid. Plus, I swing that way myself so it’d be more stupid for me to be bothered by it.”

Kuroko wondered what the bolt of heat that shot through his body was as Kagami admitted he was also gay. He couldn’t go there. He was the man’s daughter’s _teacher_ , for heaven’s sake. It was wrong on so many ethical levels.

But at the same time, feeling the powerful presence of this male, knowing he had a tragic backstory but had moved past it, was strong because or in spite of it and knowing how much he cared for the little girl in his care had brought together what in Kuroko’s mind was a perfect man. Something out of a manga or novel. And he didn’t know if he’d be able to pass up this chance.

“You want to continue looking around?” Kagami asked, and Kuroko was reminded of his excuse for staying. It hadn’t been the real reason, that obviously had been Kagami, but he couldn’t admit that out loud.

“Will you walk with me?”

“Sure,” Kagami looked surprised again, but in a surprising show of chivalry offered his elbow out to Kuroko. He placed his hand on the warm forearm, feeling his cheeks heat as Kagami started to lead them around the floor, following the final few stragglers who’d also entered the gallery.

“I do love this one,” Kuroko admitted as they stopped in front of the painting Kise had purchased.

“It’s one of my favourites, too,” Kagami disclosed with a small smile. “It was one of the first ones I did when I got out of hospital.”

“So you were in hospital too?” Kuroko asked quietly.

“Yeah. I was injured in the same crash, getting Minori out of the car. So I spent a year recovering and getting to know her.”

“That must have been tough,” Kuroko sighed sympathetically.

Kagami shrugged. “You’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do.”

“Well, Minori honestly does seem very happy at school,” Kuroko offered.

“I’m glad. Thank you for looking after her,” Kagami added. “She honestly does respect and like you.”

Kuroko smiled. “I’m happy to hear it. I respect her too. She must have gone through hell, and yet she’s come out strong.”

Kagami nodded. “She’s a fighter, that one. I don’t know how she did it.”

“Same as you did it, I’m sure.”

“Taiga!” Himuro came over again. “We’re wrapping down for the night. But we’ve sold everything! You’re officially a hit!”

Kagami halted. “Everything?” he asked dumbly.

Kuroko couldn’t stop his smile. Kagami was so _cute_. Which wasn’t usually the adjective one would use to describe an almost two-foot muscular male, but his reactions were several kinds of adorable.

“Everything,” Himuro nodded, looking very pleased with himself. “It’s lucky we’ve still got a few of your paintings out the back else I’d have some very angry customers over the next week or so. But if you could do some more as soon as…”

“I’ll try,” Kagami replied, nodding dumbly. “Thanks, Tatsuya.”

“Sure thing. Oh, and you can leave whenever you like now. I’ll wire the funds to you as soon as I have them.”

“Okay,” Kagami nodded dumbly again. Himuro left, no doubt to celebrate with his boyfriend, and Kagami turned to stare blindly at one of his paintings.

“Congratulations, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko prompted gently, squeezing Kagami’s forearm gently and smiling as red eyes snapped back his. “It looks like you’ve done very well.”

He grinned, snapping out of his shock. “I have, somehow, haven’t I?” he agreed.

They stood there in a comfortable silence for a long moment, both just smiling at each other.

“Well,” Kagami cleared his throat. “I’ve got a few paintings at home. So, if you’re free, and this isn’t horribly inappropriate, perhaps you’d like to come back and pick one you liked? As my thanks for Minori,” he added, trying to keep it as innocent as possible before his fantasies ran away with him.

“I’d like that,” Kuroko replied, ignoring the niggling thoughts in the back of his head that this was a bad idea. He couldn’t grow any more enamoured of the redhead than he already was. That wouldn’t end well. Though other parts of him were screaming differently.

Kagami smiled. “Well, my car’s just out the back, so we can head out whenever.”

“Now is good,” Kuroko offered honestly. “I’m a little tired.”

“Alright then,” Kagami nodded and they started to make their way out of the hall.

“Don’t you need to say goodbye to your brother?” Kuroko asked as they reached the exit.

“Nah, he said I can go whenever, so he’ll know I left as soon as possible,” Kagami replied with a grin. He led Kuroko down to his car and got into the driver’s seat with a relieved sigh.

“I hate these things,” he murmured as he tugged at his tie, loosening the silk and following up with the top couple of buttons.

Kuroko didn’t say that he liked them. Especially on Kagami. The redhead looked so handsome in his suit. But as red eyes met his again, as the open collar framed the hollow of his throat and hinted at his collarbones, Kuroko wondered why he’d liked him in a tie.

“It’ll take about half an hour to get back to mine,” Kagami said as he back out of the car park. “Is that alright? I’ll drop you home afterwards.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Kuroko protested.

“I want to,” Kagami replied, and cut all refusals off. Kuroko flushed, looking at his hands clasped in his lap.

“So, why a teacher?” Kagami asked after a couple of minutes of silence and they segued onto the highway.

“I like children,” Kuroko replied simply. “Especially the years I’m teaching. They’re not yet old enough to talk back, and young enough that they’re still in awe of the world.”

“So not old enough to be too much of a pain in the ass, and young enough to be amusing to watch,” Kagami translated.

Kuroko laughed. “That’s one way to put it,” he agreed. He turned a little, admiring Kagami’s profile in the dim lights coming in from the windows, constantly changing as they passed streetlamps and then were in darkness again.

“Why firefighting?” Kuroko asked in return, curious and hoping this wasn’t a hands-off topic.

“It was either that or professional basketball,” Kagami admitted, “But I decided that as much as I loved the sport, other people’s lives were more important. So I wanted to do whatever I could to help others.”

“Why not a policeman then?”

Kagami shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “Maybe my name,” he suggested, only half-joking. “It just seemed to fit.”

Kuroko nodded and smiled back. “I’m sure you were a great fireman,” he said honestly.

“Thanks,” Kagami huffed gently, “but my superiors would tell you that I was more a pain in the ass than anything. It’s kind of true. I was constantly getting too worked up and doing stupid things because of it. I even got the nickname ‘bakagami’ because of it.”

Kuroko chuckled and Kagami savoured the sound in the space of the small car. It was beautiful, as sappy as that sounded.

“I bet they miss you, though,” Kuroko added on a more serious note.

Kagami shrugged, “I see them from time to time. They were kind and visited me a lot in the hospital and we haven’t lost touch. They consider Minori one of their own too, so we go down to the station from time to time, just to keep them happy.”

“That’s… really lovely,” Kuroko murmured, unable to find the words for how heart-breaking and yet soul-healing that was.

Kagami shrugged again, and they segued into more conversation centred around the previous jobs and current, keeping things professional yet friendly until they reached Kagami’s apartment complex.

“Here we are,” Kagami said unnecessarily, feeling nerves explode in his gut as he sank into blue eyes for the fiftieth time since he’d met the man. They’d only met twice, so why was his body humming with this much need? Why was his mind screaming, _this is the one_ , when he barely knew him?

Little did he know, Kuroko was feeling practically the same, his hands almost trembling with a need to reach out and just pull Kagami close. But instead, they both climbed out of the small confines of the car and walked over to the lift.

The small space was almost just as bad, but they somehow kept up the forced chatter about careers, switching to what they wanted to do after this.

“I’m not sure,” Kagami admitted. “Hopefully my art will sell for a while now, and create a nice cushion. I do some freelance writing too, so I’m hoping that’ll pick up at some point.”

“Writing?”

“Just sports columns and the like,” Kagami waved it off as the elevator reached his floor and he let Kuroko out first. “Nothing huge. But every little helps,” he sighed as he pulled out his keys.

“It’s not a lot,” he continued as Kuroko stood silently at his side. “But please, come in.”

Kuroko followed Kagami into an apartment that immediately struck him as warm and homely, even as it was spotlessly clean. Very little lined the walls, but knick-knacks were here and there, and coats were hung up neatly and shoes lined up in a row, and it just smelt of _home_.

Kuroko followed Kagami through to the living room, to where the adjacent kitchen looked over the spacious room.

“Can I get you a drink?” Kagami offered, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it over the back of the sofa. “Coffee?”

“That would be lovely,” Kuroko agreed.

“I’ve got some syrups too, if you like,” Kagami added. “Minori secretly loves vanilla in her hot chocolate, so if you wanted?”

“Vanilla would be fantastic,” Kuroko agreed with a smile. “I’m secretly addicted to the shakes down at Maji Burger,” he confessed. “I have been since high school.”

Kagami laughed. “You didn’t seem like the fast-food type,” he admitted. “But fair enough. I miss their burgers. I haven’t had one in far too long.”

“We could always go sometime,” Kuroko offered before he really thought about it, cheeks flaming.

“Sure,” Kagami agreed, keeping his eyes on Kuroko’s to show he meant it. Kuroko also draped his own coat over the back of the sofa, folding Kagami’s properly before coming to take the brewed coffee from him.

“Thank you.”

“I hope it’s alright,” Kagami replied with a grin. Kuroko took a sip and couldn’t stop the contented sigh from leaving his lips. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Kagami smiled gently. “Anyway, do you want to come through and see the paintings?”

Kuroko nodded and followed him through the rest of the house. It was still all clean, and yet homely with little touches here and there which made it look lived in.

“It’s a lovely home,” Kuroko commented as Kagami opened the door at the end of the hall. “Very welcoming.”

“It’s Minori’s doing,” Kagami replied wryly. “She’s constantly reminding me to pick up something to decorate the walls, or asking me to do something with her, or seeing something she wants for the apartment. I can’t say she’s got bad taste.”

“Neither have you,” Kuroko replied, amazed as he stepped into the room and saw the art lining the walls. “These are beautiful.”

Kagami flushed a little. “Well, pick any one you like.”

Kuroko walked around, a little in awe as artwork filled his eyes. They was all so stunning, he wasn’t sure if he could pick just one.

But eventually, a small painting caught his eye. Children were playing on swings in the park, a cherry blossom tree in full bloom dominating the right hand side, a small dog napping under it sprawled across its owners lap.

Kuroko reached out to touch it, wondering if it was real, but retracted his fingers quickly, not wanting to ruin it.

“That one?” Kagami asked, standing just behind the blue-eyed teacher.

“It’s stunning. I feel like I could actually just step into it,” Kuroko admitted, his throat a little tight.

Kagami reached out and Kuroko held his breath as the heat of him brushed against his back. Kagami picked up the painting and held it out just in front of Kuroko, inviting him to take it from him. “Here you go then,” Kagami murmured, directly in his ear, and Kuroko couldn’t stop a shiver.

“Cold?” Kagami asked, and took a step back. Kuroko had to bite his lip to protest the loss, but took the painting with one hand and turned to face the redhead.

“I’m fine,” he murmured, surprised at how husky his voice had gotten in such a short time. “Thank you, Kagami-kun. It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” Kagami replied with a grin.

“All of these are beautiful,” Kuroko admitted, taking a step closer and hoping he wasn’t making a mistake. “Just as you are.”

Kagami couldn’t look away from wide blue eyes, sinking into them like the ocean. “Let’s go into the lounge,” he said hastily, knowing if he was going to do what he wanted to do then he had to let Kuroko know the full deal.

Kuroko followed him willingly, holding the painting close to his chest. This was… almost unreal.

Kagami gently took the painting and placed it on the coffee table, out of the way, before straightening and taking a step so he was directly in front of Kuroko. He lifted his hands, fingers trembling ever so slightly, and cupped Kuroko’s delicate face, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones.

Kuroko sucked in a breath, lips parting, captured in red heat as Kagami’s hands warmed the sides of his face. Was this really happening? Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew this could be a huge mistake. But he couldn’t resist.

Kagami lowered his mouth slowly, giving Kuroko time to resist, to pull away. But the smaller male didn’t, instead he tilted his mouth upwards for better access.

Both of them felt it the moment their lips touched. The inescapable fact that this was something neither of them had bargained for, neither of them had been entirely sure that they wanted. But that neither of them could ever refuse, or ever would want to. They had each other where they wanted them, and didn’t want to let go.

But Kagami sighed and pulled back, as much as he wanted to stay immersed in lips that tasted like coffee and vanilla forever.

“If we are to do this, I want it to be a proper thing,” he admitted. “Not some one-night stand. I want you, Kuroko.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko stared up at him, amazed.

“But there’s something I should tell you before we go any further,” Kagami added, making Kuroko’s stomach drop with the seriousness of his tone.

“What is it?”

Kagami sat down, pulling Kuroko with him. “In the accident,” he started reluctantly, “My injury… it was pretty bad.” Kuroko turned to face Kagami, wanting to support him fully in whatever he had to say. “I…” Kagami hesitated again, glancing away. Kuroko’s fingers reaching for his gave him surprising strength again and he glanced up to meet blue eyes. “I lost my leg.”

Silence fell and Kuroko felt his heart stop. What? That wasn’t right. That couldn’t be fair. Not Kagami, who’d only helped.

“Your leg?” he repeated quietly.

Kagami nodded. “I… Minori’s parents were already gone in the front seat. She was in the back and just about alive. The car hadn’t got long, fuel was leaking everywhere, they’d completely totalled it. So I tried to get her out. I’d just made it a few feet away when it exploded, the door caught my leg and I went down. A couple of friends got me out before the fire spread, but it was pretty much too late for me to do anything about it. And I had too much stuff in my leg and too much damage, so they doctors had to amputate it.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathed, barely able to comprehend it all. His chest hurt with everything. Barely able to think, he shifted so he was straddling Kagami’s lap, hands gently resting on his chest. “You were so brave,” he murmured, feeling compassion well in him until he felt he might burst. “And you saved a little girl’s life. I think that’s more than commendable.”

Kagami’s hands gently wrapped around Kuroko’s waist. “I just wanted you to know. I can’t do everything that I could. Demanding exercise like basketball is impossible with this leg of mine. And while I can wear my prosthetic leg almost all of the time, sometimes the pressure is still a little too much and I have to take it off. I just didn’t want you to be shocked if I did,” Kagami admitted quietly.

“I might be surprised,” Kuroko said honestly, “but not in a bad way. You act so normal, I can’t imagine the strength it took for you to get over all of that. And then to take in Minori as well, who was injured and hurting… it’s an incredible feat, Kagami-kun. I would be more than proud to say I knew you, to say I was friends with you, and more. You’ve supported yourself and Minori all this time, I’d like to support you, too.”

“Kuroko,” Kagami sighed, pulling the blue-eyed male closer as one hand slid around his back and into soft strands of pale blue hair. “Thank you,” he whispered, the words containing more meaning than he could ever explain, as he brought soft pale lips back to his.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko moaned softly into the kiss, opening his mouth as Kagami’s tongue stroked along his bottom lip. “This might be fast, but I want you,” he admitted, turning his head to hide his tomato-red face. “I know we’ve only met twice, but there’s just something…”

“I know what you mean,” Kagami agreed, relieving the smaller male.

Their kisses grew deeper and deeper, tongues intertwining and battling for dominance, hands hesitantly stroking but growing bolder with each touch, sliding under shirts to smooth skin. Lips growing swollen, slick with saliva as breaths grew shallow and rapid, as the distance between two bodies disappeared into nothingness.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko moaned as Kagami’s lips broke from his for air and dropped to his neck, placing gentle kisses up and down the pale column.

“I don’t have any of the necessities with me,” Kagami admitted, pausing with his hands on Kuroko’s hips, holding him close. “I haven’t been with anyone in… a long time.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko murmured, looping his arms around Kagami’s neck as he pulled back to meet his eyes. “I haven’t either. But we’ll have to stop here for today,” he added ruefully. “I’m a little… needy.”

Kagami grinned. “Well, I can help you out with that,” he murmured, and Kuroko shuddered as one large hand was suddenly pressed over his crotch. “Even if we can’t do everything.”

“K-Kagami-kun,” Kuroko panted, hips rolling as Kagami palmed him in just the right way. “I… shit,” he gasped as fingers undid his button and pulled his cock free, a rough palm instantly wrapping around him.

He bit his lip to stifle his moan as Kagami’s fingers pressed against the tip, teasing him just as he liked it. “Don’t,” Kagami murmured, using his other hand to tease Kuroko’s nipples into hardness through his shirt. “Let me hear you.”

Burning up in fire-filled eyes, Kuroko felt his face flame but let his voice out, let every moan and whimper cut through the air as Kagami’s hand continued to move. As he glanced down at his erection, as he saw that large hand surrounding him again and again, slick with his own pleasure, he couldn’t hold back and came with a choked gasp, leaning forward to press his forehead against Kagami’s shoulder, breathing in deeply as his fingers fisted in Kagami’s shirt. Kagami reached over and grabbed some tissues from the table, wiping his fingers as clean as possible.

“Next time I want to see your face,” Kagami warned, his other fingers threading through Kuroko’s hair.

“Okay,” Kuroko agreed. “Next time.”

Kagami smiled.

“Let me help you out,” Kuroko murmured, glancing down and noticing that Kagami’s pants were also quite tight, and probably quite painful.

“You don’t have to-,” Kagami started, but Kuroko was already shimmying back and onto the floor to kneel between Kagami’s thighs.

“Kuroko,” Kagami could only stare in disbelief as delicate fingers undid the button on his slacks and pulled his underwear out of the way so the pressure on his cock was relieved some.

But it only built up ten times hotter a second later as those elegant fingers wrapped around his erection, teasing flushed skin as precum leaked out of the tip.

“Let me?” Kuroko whispered huskily as he leant in closer, and Kagami felt his breathing cut off as Kuroko’s mouth came closer and closer until the tip of a pink tongue stroked flatly across the head of his erection.

“Fuck,” he gasped, unable to tear his gaze away as Kuroko brushed fluttering licks all over the head, then further down the shaft, tracing the vein underneath.

“You taste good,” Kuroko said plainly, making Kagami’s cheeks flame.

“Don’t say things like that!” he scolded, but Kuroko took the head of his dick into his mouth and he forgot all of his complaints. His head fell back with a moan, as Kuroko slowly took him deeper and deeper, in a slow gentle rhythm that left him with very few to no comprehensive thought processes.

A few minutes later, something Kuroko did with his tongue tipped Kagami over the edge and he came with a hoarse yell, going limp on the sofa. Kuroko came to sit across his lap again, licking his lips, and Kagami swore he’d never seen a more erotic sight than the one before him now.

“Better?” Kuroko asked.

“Perfect,” Kagami replied, kissing him gently and tasting himself on Kuroko’s tongue. “Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Kuroko replied with a little cheeky grin, and Kagami felt his own rising to his face in return.

He gently straightened Kuroko’s shirt, stroking his hands down the smaller boy’s side and wondering that he’d been so lucky.

“I should probably take you home,” Kagami sighed, glancing at the clock and noting it was almost one in the morning. “I have to be up at nine to pick up Minori.”

Kuroko smiled. “I hope we can do something together, all three of us.”

“That would be good,” Kagami agreed. “You should come around for dinner one of the days, if it’s not against your work ethic.”

“It should be okay,” Kuroko assured him, fixing Kagami’s hair to a somewhat acceptable state. “I’ll bring dessert.”

“Good plan,” Kagami grinned stupidly, something he’d been doing a lot since he’d met Kuroko. He sighed. “I’ll take you back then.”

Kuroko nodded and they fixed themselves up a little before heading back to the car, painting safe in Kuroko’s arms.

“Thank you for tonight,” Kuroko murmured as they pulled up outside his apartment complex, “I really enjoyed… everything.”

Kagami grinned. “Well, I’m glad you liked my artwork,” he responded honestly. “I… can I have your number? And we can arrange dinner.”

Kuroko flushed as he realised they hadn’t even given each other a way to contact each other yet. “Of course,” he said hurriedly, and typed it into Kagami’s phone when it was handed to him.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami’s hand caught his and Kuroko turned back with a question mark written on his face. Kagami smiled and leant in, pressing a brief kiss to soft lips.

“Goodnight, Kuroko.”

Kuroko stumbled out of the car, barely able to stand as everything from that night hit him again in full force. And when he waved Kagami off, who’d waited to make sure he’d got to the front door okay, he couldn’t stop his smile of sheer delight.

He placed the painting on the dresser opposite his bed, so he’d be able to see it as soon as he woke up. He’d hang it soon, he just needed to go and get the nails and things.

He checked his house phone, and there was one new message.

_Hey, Kurokocchi! I’m glad you came with us tonight, and I hope you got home safe. If not tonight, then in the morning, after doing some fun things with that sexy Kagamicchi_.

Kuroko could practically feel Kise waggling his eyebrows across the machine, and laughed as he heard Aomine protest in the background.

_Anyway, let me know you got back safe, and if anything did happen with that handsome artist of yours. I’ll speak to you soon!_

Kuroko couldn’t stop the silly smile from spreading even further across his face as he showered and changed into his pyjamas, crawling into bed. Today had been amazing, and he could only hope it got better from here on out.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed without Kuroko and Kagami being able to see each other again. They mailed each other almost every day, and eventually were able to arrange a dinner.

Now all Kagami had to do was figure out how to tell Minori.

They were heading back in the car, three days before Kuroko was due to come over when he decided to bring the topic up.

“So, uh, Minori,” he murmured, tapping his fingers against the wheel. “You know how you like Kuroko-sensei.”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if he came over for dinner?” Kagami asked carefully. “I just… I’ve met him a couple of times outside of school now, and we’ve become friends. So I was hoping he could come and eat with the both of us. But if it’s weird for you, since he’s your teacher and all…”

“It’s okay,” Minori said brightly. “I like Kuroko-sensei. He’s probably a good friend.”

“He is,” Kagami agreed, thinking on all of the texts they’d been sending the last few weeks. Then remembering Kuroko coming apart in his arms. He shook himself, this was no time or place to be thinking about those things. “So, if he comes over on Thursday night, it’s okay?”

“Yes,” Minori nodded. “Are we going to make him dinner?”

“Do you want to help?” Ever since she’d first shown and interest, Minori had helped him make more and more food, and was becoming quite the little chef. She could now chop things up with a blunt knife he’d found, supervising her carefully, and enjoyed mixing together sauces and various dishes.

“Yes, please,” she accepted quietly, smiling shyly up at him.

“We’ll have to go shopping for something special then,” Kagami grinned, relieved that had gone over well.

\--------

Three days later, Kagami was in the middle of frying basic vegetables as Minori ran to answer the door.

“Good evening, Kuroko-sensei,” Kagami listened hard to be able to hear them.

“Good evening, Minori,” that soft, warm voice replied. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” she replied, and Kagami heard the front door shut. “How are you?”

“I’m good. I’ve been looking forward to this evening,” soft footsteps headed towards the kitchen and Kagami turned his head, instantly meeting blue eyes as they came around the corner.

“Good evening, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted him cordially, but the smile held a thousand meanings, most of which left Kagami breathless.

“Hey, Kuroko,” he replied. “Please, sit.”

“I brought dessert,” Kuroko offered out a plastic bag. “It’s just cakes, but I hope I picked ones you both like.”

“I’m sure it’ll be lovely,” Kagami assured him, placing them in the fridge as Kuroko took a seat at the table.

“Minori love, could you get the plates out of the cupboard, please?” Kagami asked as he checked on the chicken in the oven. It was almost done, just another few minutes, so Kagami started mixing in the sauce with the vegetables.

Minori passed him the plates a minute later as Kuroko struck up conversation about Minori, about school and her latest project.

They sat down and ate together, mostly focusing the conversation around Minori so she didn’t feel very awkward. But Kagami’s knee constantly brushed Kuroko’s under the table, eventually giving up and just hooking his ankle around Kuroko’s calf to keep contact.

Kuroko’s eyes also met his constantly, showing his relief that the evening was going well.

Eventually, they finished their meals and the cake that Kuroko had brought, and it reached nine at night. Minori yawned delicately, flushing slightly.

“Bedtime?” Kagami asked, stroking a hand down her hair gently.

She nodded, flushing again. “Thank you for the cake, Kuroko-sensei,” she said as she hopped down from her chair. “I hope you can come for dinner again.”

“Maybe you can come to my house next time,” Kuroko offered hesitantly, but the smile Minori provided answered him.

“Goodnight, sensei, father.”

“Goodnight, Minori,” Kuroko replied softly.

“Goodnight, love,” Kagami answered, smiling at her as she hurried out of the kitchen to her bedroom.

Kagami cleared the plates with a sigh, dropping them in the sink.

“That went well,” Kuroko murmured, getting up and moving closer to the heat of the taller male. “She seems to be okay with me being here.”

Kagami nodded, leaning in close and place a gentle kiss on his temple. “The cake helped,” he teased, and Kuroko chuckled.

“Can I help with the washing up?” he offered, wrapping arms around the slim waist as Kagami turned on the water. Neither of them noticed Minori sneaking back to the kitchen door and watching them, her heart pounding in happiness. She wanted Kagami to be happy, and if Kuroko-sensei helped him then she was all for their friendship, and whatever else they wanted to do. She headed back to bed feeling happier than she had in a while, hugging her favourite bear to her chest as she curled up under the covers and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Kuroko dried the plates as Kagami washed them, placing them on the side as they stood so close their body heat bled together.

“Glass of wine?” Kagami offered as the last glass was put away.

“That would be lovely,” Kuroko agreed.

They retreated to the lounge, relaxing with a bottle of wine between them.

“So how have you been?” Kagami asked, although he asked this every day by text.

Kuroko leant against his side, sipping his wine. “I’m good,” he agreed. “My students are all getting tired now we’ve passed the middle of the term. They’ll get excited again in a few weeks, when Christmas and New Years and the holidays approach. I’ve just been busy, what with exam season coming up.”

“Exams,” Kagami sighed, “I hated exams.”

Kuroko chuckled. “I think everyone did.”

Kagami laughed with him. “True. So you have to write your own?”

“Unfortunately,” Kuroko confirmed. “And then mark them all.”

Kagami chuckled. “I’d offer to help, but I was never the best in school. I always scraped the bottom of the barrel for grades.”

Kuroko smiled, turning to face the other male as he scooted even closer.

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted, though they’d been texting every day. “I know this might sound weird, considering we’ve only really met twice-.”

“It’s alright,” Kagami shook his head, cutting Kuroko off. “I’ve missed you too.”

Warm hands came to his rib cage and pulled Kuroko closer. He went willingly, straddling Kagami’s lap like he had last time and sliding his hands into silky hair, having left his wine glass on the coffee table.

“I bought some things,” Kagami murmured quietly, “We probably can’t do it tonight, because of Minori, but for next time.”

Kuroko smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to hot lips. “I look forward to it,” he murmured huskily, and Kagami could barely control his reaction.

“What shall we do then?” Kuroko asked after another few minutes of kissing. “We can’t keep this up, else I won’t want to stop.”

Kagami sighed, fingers gently combing Kuroko’s hair back. “I’ve got a few films?” he offered. “Or we could just sit and talk.”

“Sitting and talking works for me,” Kuroko agreed quietly.

So they sat and talked, drinking very little each as Kuroko had to drive himself home and Kagami had to be up early to drive Minori to school.

“We’ll do this again,” Kagami said as it reached eleven and Kuroko decided he should get himself home. “Only next time Minori can stay at a friend’s house, and you can stay here.”

Kuroko smiled. “We’ll go out for dinner too, next time. My treat for the three of us. Or maybe we could do something one weekend. Go to the zoo, or aquarium maybe.”

“That sounds perfect,” Kagami agreed, leaning down for a kiss as Kuroko pulled on his shoes. “Thank you, Kuroko.”

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun. The food was delicious, by the way.”

Kagami grinned. “Anytime. Goodnight, Kuroko.”

They kissed gently, a careful, loving goodbye, before Kuroko broke off reluctantly and left, shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible.

Kagami smiled as Kuroko left, relieved that tonight had gone better than he ever could have hoped. Cleaning up the wine glasses in the living room, he hummed softly to himself as he got ready for bed, checking once on Minori before setting his own alarm and drifting into sleep, his head filled with images of a blue-eyed teacher who was well on his way to capturing his heart.

\-----------

It took the two males another two weeks before Minori was invited to a birthday sleepover, and Kuroko could come and sleep over in turn.

Kagami dropped Minori off with promises to pick her up the next day, relieved she was still happy and not suspecting that anything was strange.

And then, butterflies exploding in his gut, Kagami headed back to his apartment to wait for Kuroko, who was supposed to be coming around two hours later. He did another clean of the apartment, and then started to prepare the ingredients for dinner, but he was so nervous and excited he could barely focus.

He almost dropped the pan as the doorbell rang and he hurried to answer it, feeling ridiculously happy as his eyes landed on pale blue hair, blue eyes and a soft smile on the usually impassive face.

“Hello, Kagami-kun.”

“Hey, Kuroko,” Kagami stepped back to let him in. But just as he shut the door, the small figure was in his arms, warm and vibrating with infectious need.

“Sorry,” Kuroko whispered as he lifted himself onto his tiptoes and wound his arms around Kagami’s neck. “I just…” he shuddered as Kagami instantly _took_ , tongue taking over Kuroko’s mouth, hands holding the slim body against the door, pressing his own against the smaller figure, both of them practically shaking with need.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered, holding on to broad shoulders as the taller male pulled back for a second, looking down at him with lust-filled eyes. “Could we wait for dinner?”

Kagami grinned. “We can,” he nodded, and Kuroko’s eyes flew wide open in shock as he was suddenly lifted and carried down the hallway to a door he hadn’t been through yet.

He was placed carefully onto a double bed, sheets that smelt like washing powder and Kagami, and stared up at its owner with heavily lidded eyes as Kagami pulled his t-shirt over his head and joined Kuroko.

Kuroko sighed in pleasure as Kagami pulled him close, straddling his lap again and letting hands wander over warm, smooth skin. Kagami radiated heat and Kuroko just wanted to bury close, wrap that heat around himself and let it warm him forever. His fingers found a few odd lumps on his shoulders though and he pulled back with a frown.

Kagami sighed and leaned back as Kuroko examined his scars in the dim light.

“Where did you get these?” Kuroko asked quietly, fingers running over the smooth, shiny skin. There were several criss-crossing over his shoulder and towards his collarbone.

“All of my scars come from the accident,” Kagami replied softly, running a hand through Kuroko’s hair as he scanned his expression for any disgust or horror. “I had to break into the backseat to get Minori out, and the glass sliced right through my suit. It wasn’t deep,” he reassured him, “It only needed a couple of stiches.”

Kuroko leant over and pressed a soft kiss to silky skin, letting his tongue trail over one of the scars and wondering how this man had come to be so strong. Kuroko wasn’t disgusted by the scars, far from it. He considered them a badge of honour, proof that Kagami had survived something that would probably have broken most.

Kagami stared in surprise, but found his stomach loosening and his heart falling ever further into Kuroko’s hands as the teacher held him delicately, as if he were precious.

“So brave,” Kuroko whispered, leaning back up to kiss Kagami’s lips again. It was then he knew he was totally sunk for this ex-fireman, who had more of a heart than anyone he’d ever met. He sighed, but couldn’t say he disliked it, reaching out to run fingers through silky hair.

He sighed contentedly into the quiet as Kagami’s hands stroked up his sides, sliding under his shirt. Soft kisses trailed from his mouth down to his jaw, teasing his neck as Kuroko tilted his head back to give Kagami better access. Lips continued down, across his chest as fingers undid the buttons on his shirt one-by-one and pulled it back off his shoulders, letting it float to the floor in a small white heap.

“Kagami-kun!” Kuroko gasped as lips sealed over a nipple, hot and tight and far too arousing as the tip of Kagami’s tongue flicked over the hardening nub. The atmosphere shifted a little, the soft, loving presence remaining, but also becoming infused with heavy desire.

Kuroko almost whimpered as Kagami pulled back, cool air caressing his now damp nipple and hardening it even more.

“You’re beautiful,” Kagami whispered huskily into a kiss and Kuroko practically melted, looping his arms around Kagami’s neck and giving back as good as he got.

He arched with a whimper as Kagami’s hand boldly pressed over where he was pressing tight against his slacks, heat bolting through him. He heard Kagami chuckle but didn’t protest, too concerned with the long fingers that were flicking open his button and pulling his erection out of its restraints.

“I like the sounds you make,” Kagami whispered and Kuroko whimpered again as Kagami’s other hand slid down his lower back, heading for his waistband. Fingers dipped past it and Kagami paused, asking for permission. Kuroko nodded, lifting himself a little to press those fingers further in and Kagami smiled into their next kiss, fingers sliding down lower and lower, almost teasing Kuroko into desperation.

“Kagami-kun,” he reproached as a hot palm spread over his cheek and squeezed, the redhead making a soft noise of approval in the back of his throat. “This would work much better if we were both naked.”

Kagami chuckled and Kuroko gasped as his fingers slid unexpectedly, pressing around his entrance with just the right amount of pressure. He groaned, wanting more, but wasn’t willing to give himself all in just yet.

“Kagami-kun,” he repeated, pulling back and getting his own back as his lips brushed over one of the taller male’s nipples, kissing and licking and sucking and enjoying the moan he brought forth.

“Fine,” Kagami almost growled after a minute and Kuroko pulled back triumphantly.

He got off Kagami and stripped roughly, almost feeling _shy_ for the first time he had in a long time. He knew his body wasn’t the largest or the sexiest, but he kept himself in as best shape he could. Though compared to Kagami… Kuroko stared as he revealed all of him, stunned for the millionth time at this gorgeous male standing in front of him.

Kagami could barely look at Kuroko as he let his trousers pool on the floor and his leg was revealed. What if this turned him off? Kuroko had been so supportive so far, but he didn’t know how he’d cope with the real thing.

Kuroko noted Kagami’s nerves and felt his heart melt that he was so important to the redhead that he’d be so anxious about this.

“Kagami-kun,” he murmured softly, stepping in close and lifting his hands to cradle his lover’s face. “You’re beautiful. Every part of you.”

Kagami flushed from his toes to the tips of his ears, but lowered his head down and covered Kuroko’s lips in a kiss that conveyed all of his relief without realising it.

Kuroko relaxed in his arms and Kagami sat again, pulling Kuroko onto his lap.

“I can’t…” Kagami hesitated, fingers trailing down Kuroko’s spine. The blue-eyed boy arched, almost purring under the attentions. “I can’t do some positions.”

Kuroko smiled. “Just do whatever you’re comfortable with,” he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose across Kagami’s. “I’m just happy that I’m here with you.”

Kagami sighed in relief, tilting Kuroko’s head with one hand to meet his eyes. “I… I know this is probably a weird thing to say right now, but thank you, Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes softened even further, almost impossibly in love with this man who’d shown him his vulnerabilities so easily. “Of course. Anything.”

They lost themselves in another kiss and Kuroko let himself drown in Kagami’s heat, in the scent of him, in the warmth flowing through his blood and focusing around his heart.

“Is this okay?” Kagami asked, sliding back a little and taking Kuroko with him. “Do you mind being on top?”

Kuroko met red eyes and knew that even if he had minded, he couldn’t say no. He shook his head, his stomach tightening as Kagami’s eyes filled with relief and even more desire. A somewhat predatory gleam filled those red eyes as Kuroko heard the quiet snick of a bottle being opened, and Kagami’s fingers returned to where they’d been teasing five minutes ago.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko moaned, leaning forward so Kagami had better access, fingers pressing and teasing around the sensitive skin. Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck to steady himself, alternating between kissing Kagami’s mouth and hiding his face in his neck as one finger gently pressed into him.

“Alright?” Kagami’s voice was several degrees lower than usual and Kuroko nodded against his neck, moaning as another finger gently breached him and started to spread him gently.

“More,” he whispered, fingers digging into muscle as the fingers pressed further in, as heat started to burn, as he found his breath catching at almost every movement.

Kagami’s lips brushed his ear, the redhead’s heavy breathing and quiet moans as Kuroko shifted on his lap resonating to the very core of the blue-haired shadow.

“So hot,” he whispered, teeth tugging at Kuroko’s earlobe. He whimpered, his hips jerking and Kagami groaned as their erections brushed together.

“Touch me?” Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded, dropping one hand and trailing it down Kagami’s chest. The muscles rippled under his touch, leaving him feeling strangely, beautifully powerful, that he could cause a reaction like that in this male. His fingers finally made their way to Kagami’s erection, already leaking and Kagami’s breath caught. Kuroko smiled, but that dropped away barely a second later as Kagami’s fingers spread, as a third pushed into him and one of his fingers curled a little and found _that_ spot.

Kuroko arched, a sound suspiciously like a whine leaving his lips as his one hand dug into Kagami’s back and the other hesitated on the other male’s erection.

Kagami suppressed his smile, curling his fingers again and watching Kuroko’s head fly back, neck going taut as those sounds left his lips again. Kuroko was so hot, so fucking tight, he was barely able to restrain himself.

“I’m ready,” Kuroko whispered, not sure how long he’d hold out if Kagami kept doing what he was doing. “Please, Kagami-kun.”

With a final few thrusts of his fingers just to make sure, Kagami withdrew his hand. Kuroko whimpered at the loss, immediately feeling empty, and went willingly as Kagami leant back and drew him forwards, placing him where he needed to be.

Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut, the heavy burn of Kagami pressing into him removing all other abilities to focus on anything but that. The pain melded into pleasure until he could barely tell up from down, until he could barely remember his own name. Kagami’s hands were on his hips, guiding him as they settled into a rhythm almost instantly, bringing them the most pleasure with slow friction and careful touches.

Kuroko stared down at Kagami, blue eyes seeking red, and as soon as he met those eyes he knew that if he’d thought he was sunk before, he was now drowned and the only think keeping him going was Kagami. Placing his hands on Kagami’s chest, he leant forward a little and heard Kagami groan as the angle changed, as he sped up the rhythm a little, getting close to the edge and becoming desperate.

He cried out in shock as one of Kagami’s hands left his hip and grasped his erection, leaking precum all over taut abs and tanned skin. The broad palm stroked gently in time to Kuroko’s pace, and Kuroko could barely keep it up for another minute before he was coming with a choked cry. He groaned as Kagami sat up, pressing lips against his neck as the redhead gave a few final thrusts of his hips and found his own release. They sat there for a few moments, both recovering, Kuroko shivering with aftershocks of pleasure and with the feeling of Kagami’s hot breaths caressing his neck.

“Kuroko,” Kagami finally murmured, pulling back so he could place a soft kiss on swollen lips. “You okay?”

“I could use a shower,” Kuroko admitted, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

Kagami nodded and helped Kuroko entangle himself and stand up carefully. Without any shame, any hesitation, they both headed to the shower and Kagami flicked it on, waiting for the water to heat.

“I-,” Kagami’s breath caught as he saw the full length of Kuroko standing in front of him, pale and small and so perfect he could barely believe he’d been able to touch him.

“You?” Kuroko smiled as he saw the pleasure and amazement cross Kagami’s face, pleased that Kagami was pleased with his figure.

“I’ll have to take this off,” Kagami gestured to his leg. Kuroko paused, he hadn’t thought about that, but wasn’t freaked out by it.

“Okay,” he nodded. “Go ahead. Do you want me to get in first?” he noticed Kagami’s discomfort and felt his heart throb in pain for the other male.

Kagami hesitated. “It’s not that big of a deal,” he said, mostly to convince himself. “It’ll just take me a minute.”

Kuroko nodded and stepped under the shower spray anyway, feeling relieved as the hot water soothed his muscles. He watched from the corner of his eye, unable to help it, as Kagami sat on a small chair in the room and slid off the sleeve covering his left thigh, bringing with it the prosthetic leg. Kuroko felt his stomach ache as he saw the map of scars decorating Kagami’s thigh, ending in a stump a couple of inches above where his knee would have been. It wasn’t pity, but he just thought that it was a shame that a man with so much potential had been cut off from doing everything he could have been destined for. But at the same time, Kuroko was selfishly glad as without this, without Minori, he’d never have been able to meet this amazing man, would never have found someone he could love so much so soon.

Kagami hopped somewhat awkwardly over to where Kuroko was standing under the shower head, using the rails along the walls for balance, and he finally realised why Kagami had a wet-room style shower rather than a traditional Japanese bathroom. He felt a little stupid for not realising it beforehand, but was suddenly determined to think about this much more carefully from now on. He wanted to support Kagami in whatever he needed, without being patronising or pitying, as he was pretty sure Kagami would loathe that.

Kagami sighed in relief as he stepped under the spray and let it wash away his worries. Kuroko wasn’t shying away, didn’t appear disgusted or worse, pitying, at the sight of his leg.

“Can I wash you?” Kuroko asked hesitantly, but determined to show Kagami that he wasn’t bothered in any way whatsoever about his leg.

Kagami’s eyes opened in surprise, but he nodded anyway. Kuroko smiled and lathered up a sponge, reaching up to start across broad shoulders and work his way down.

Kagami leant against the wall, the sight of pale fingers smoothing down his skin inexplicably arousing. Kuroko kept glancing up at him, expression indecipherable, and Kagami reached over for some shampoo and started massaging it into wet blue locks.

“It’s only fair,” he murmured when Kuroko looked surprised. But blue eyes smiled up at him as the soapy sponge ran across his abs so Kagami continued, surprised at how _normal_ this all felt.

Kuroko had done nothing but surprise him over and over again, in the best of ways. Kagami wasn’t quite sure where this would go, but he knew that he wanted it to be permanent. He could only hope Kuroko felt the same way, and that Minori would also agree.

Kuroko chuckled quietly as he noticed Kagami’s growing arousal, even as heat rekindled inside him and he wanted to reach out and touch. So he did. Kagami’s hips twitching and the quiet gasp he heard over the noise of the shower was more than enough to encourage him to continue, so he did, dropping to his knees.

Kagami groaned as Kuroko’s mouth unexpectedly enveloped him and his knee felt weak. Fingers threaded through blue hair, pushing it back out of his face as the shampoo washed away down his back, as Kuroko did things with his mouth that Kagami wasn’t sure were realistically possible.

Needless to say, despite having orgasmed only twenty minutes ago, Kagami didn’t last long as blue eyes caught his and didn’t let go. Kuroko smiled somewhat triumphantly as he stood again, though his own body was hot with desire after hearing Kagami’s moans of pleasure.

Kagami pressed a hot kiss to Kuroko’s mouth, using the smaller male’s shoulders to steady himself as he lowered down to his own knee, hands dropping to Kuroko’s hips as he went to return the favour.

Kuroko went to stop him, but the heat in Kagami’s eyes left him powerless to resist and he gave in, threading his own fingers through wet locks as Kagami pressed soft kisses around him.

Kuroko’s moans echoed off the walls, fuelling Kagami on as he took him deeper and deeper, finally swallowing him. It was too much for Kuroko, who came with a soft shout and collapsed against the wall, his knees giving way.

“Kagami-kun,” he sighed, leaning over to kiss his lover. “I don’t think I’ll ever have enough of you.”

Kagami flushed a little, even as he returned the sentiment a hundred times over in his head.

They finished washing each other in relative silence, both now thoroughly exhausted. The shower had just been switched off when Kagami’s stomach growled, echoing through the room. He flushed red as Kuroko stood there in shock for a second, before laughing quietly. He leant up and pressed a kiss to Kagami’s flushed cheek, dancing out of the way as Kagami made a grab for him.

“I’m hungry too,” Kuroko offered as he ran fingers through his hair.

Kagami smiled. They dressed, Kuroko in an oversized t-shirt of Kagami’s and little else, and Kagami in nothing but sweatpants. Kagami couldn’t be bothered to put his leg back on, and Kuroko still didn’t seem like it fazed him, so he fetched his crutches and used those to get about instead.

His elaborate meal was made simple for time saving and they dug into their food, absolutely starving. When Kagami was satisfied and Kuroko felt as if his stomach was about to burst, they dumped their dishes in the sink to deal with later and headed back to the bedroom, both suddenly exhausted now their appetites were satisfied.

Kuroko smiled, crawling into bed and sliding up so his body was pressed against the side of Kagami’s as the taller male flopped onto the bed and did a half-roll, half-wiggle to move under the covers.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun,” he whispered, tucking his head into Kagami’s shoulder and shuffling closer.

Kagami’s arm slid under his waist and held him close, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “G’night, Kuroko,” he murmured, already falling into sleep with the warm weight of his lover pressed against him, giving him comfort.

\--------

Kuroko woke up the next morning surrounded by Kagami, almost sweltering in the heat radiating out from his lover. Kagami wasn’t yet awake, so Kuroko took the time to just lean in close and savour the moment, unable to believe that everything last night had actually happened. Kagami was a good a lover as he was a person, and Kuroko hummed in remembered pleasure.

How had he ended up this lucky? He had no idea, but knew that he wasn’t giving this up any time soon if he could help it. He only hoped Kagami felt the same.

Almost boiling in the heat, he pushed the covers off himself a little and hoping he didn’t wake Kagami. The redhead looked so peaceful in sleep, so calm and relaxed, and the intimidating aura he gave off naturally was gone. Or maybe Kuroko had just got used to it, knowing and understanding the true nature of his ex-fireman.

Kagami stirred ten or fifteen minutes later, fingers tracing Kuroko’s spine as he shifted a little.

“Morning,” he murmured when he finally opened his eyes and found blue staring up at him.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko returned, smiling softly into the kiss Kagami pressed against his lips.

“What time is it?”

“A little after eight,” Kuroko replied, glancing at the clock over Kagami’s shoulder.

“Ugh,” Kagami sighed, resting his forehead against Kuroko’s. “I have to pick Minori up at ten.”

Kuroko smiled, though a tinge of regret twisted through him.

“Your bedhead is ridiculous,” Kagami murmured, sounding incredulous as one hand came to pat down the fluffs of hair that were everywhere. None of it made sense.

Kuroko flushed, pushing away Kagami’s hand to do it himself.

“Sorry,” Kagami sighed. “I’ll make breakfast?”

Kuroko shook his head. “Don’t be. I don’t mind. And I hope we’ll be able to do this again at some point.”

Kagami’s hand stroked down his back again and Kuroko pressed back into the touch. “I hope so too,” he agreed.

With a great deal of reluctance, they both left their little private haven and pulled on clothes. Kagami disappeared into the bathroom for a minute and came back out with his leg on before pulling on jeans and a t-shirt.

Kuroko finished buttoning up his shirt before following Kagami out to the kitchen.

“Coffee?”

“Please.”

“With vanilla?” Kagami checked.

Kuroko offered a sheepish grin and Kagami chuckled. “Sure. What do you want for breakfast? I can do something proper, or we’ve got toast or cereal or something.”

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” Kuroko murmured, sitting at the table as indicated.

“Omelettes okay then?”

Kuroko nodded and Kagami smiled as he started to cook.

“Kuroko?” he asked seriously as he brought over the mug of coffee.

Kuroko watched him carefully, a little worried by his tone.

“Where do you want this to go?” Kagami asked bluntly, knowing it was time they actually talked about this.

Kuroko hesitated for a second and Kagami found his stomach dropping.

“Because I,” he continued, “I want this to be a real thing. Like I said before. I don’t want one-night stands, or just a basic friends-with-benefits type thing. I want us to be partners, in all sense of the word. Well, as much as can be expected for this relationship. I know it’s still early, really, and that there are some complications.”

Kuroko nodded. “I want… I want this to become a proper thing,” he admitted, glancing up to meet red eyes and becoming ensnared yet again. “As in, I want to go on dates with you, and get to know you more, and do things that couples would do. And I know that Minori puts some restrictions on some things, but I want to include her too. I… this might be too soon, but if, somehow, it could happen, I want us to become a family. I don’t know what it is,” Kuroko added, his heart in his throat, “but something about you… I don’t know how to explain it. But I know it would hurt a lot if I were to lose you now.”

Kagami smiled and came back over to Kuroko’s side of the kitchen to kiss him gently.

“We’ll work this out then,” Kagami said definitively, confidently. “The two of us and Minori. We’ll do everything we can, and become a real family.”

Kuroko felt his heart shatter and rebuild itself all over again, with those words at the core of himself. He nodded, forcing back his tears of joy and relief as a smile radiated out over his face.

They ate together in companionable quiet, surprisingly hungry as they devoured their food.

And eventually it reached half past nine and Kagami had to leave to pick Minori up. They walked down to the parking garage together and shared a quick kiss as they separated to their own cars, promising to mail each other later and figure something out as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these gay babies <3 all the cuteness aha  
> just one chapter to go... thanks for the amazing feedback/comments/kudos - it's more than I ever expected ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

They passed time in this state for several more weeks. Kuroko and Kagami found time for each other where they could, which increased once exams were over and the school term ended for the holidays. Minori and Kagami now had Kuroko over for dinner almost weekly, and they were growing closer as a sort-of family. The two had also started going over to Kuroko’s every few weeks so he could return the favour of dinner, and the three often went out on a weekend doing typical family day out type things.

Although Kuroko and Kagami very rarely touched each other around Minori, they had both agreed a few weeks into their relationship that she should know their exact feelings and had sat her down and told her seriously. She hadn’t minded, had seemed to be delighted in fact that two of her favourite people in the world were also extremely important to one another. They’d had a couple more nights together when she was invited to more sleepovers, and Kagami was secretly dreading the day when he’d have to host one in return for all that she’d been staying at other people’s houses. He was only just used to having one young girl in his house, let alone a gaggle of them. He had no idea how he’d cope. But luckily Minori hadn’t brought it up yet, though he suspected she would when her birthday rolled around in February.

Kuroko was providing a lot of support for Kagami, constantly reassuring him since he solidly believed that his partner was doing an excellent job of raising the young girl. And if Kagami had to stop him from spoiling Minori too much, well, Kuroko put it down as his right as the intruder on their relationship.

Eventually Christmas Eve arrived, and Kuroko spent the evening at Kagami’s apartment as he was going to Kise and Aomine’s flat the next day, since they’d complained about not seeing him very often nowadays. Which was a complete lie, he saw them every week as well. Kise only wanted more gossip on Kuroko’s relationship with Kagami, and he didn’t exactly hide his intentions.

In return, Kagami and Minori were coming to Kuroko’s apartment for a New Year’s party, to which Kise, Aomine, Himuro and Murasakibara were also invited. It turns out that Murasakibara had also been school friends of the other three. Three more people were also invited – Momoi, Midorima and Takao – who Kagami hadn’t met yet but had heard some things about. He wasn’t quite sure what he would make of Kuroko’s other friends, but figured it couldn’t really be too harmful.

Kuroko turned up just after five o’ clock with presents, cake and a shy smile. Kagami was still in the shower, having been painting this morning until Minori came to remind him of the time, so she was sitting in the lounge trying to finish wrapping her father’s present before he got out of the shower.

“Kuroko-sensei!” she answered the door with a relieved smile. “Can you help me, please?”

“Of course,” Kuroko stepped into the hallway, dropping off his shoes and carrying his bag into the lounge behind Minori. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t wrap it right,” Minori admitted, frustrated. She gestured to the small box on the floor just in front of the coffee table.

Kuroko smiled and knelt down with her. “What is it?” he asked curiously, unable to tell from the box.

Minori flushed. “Ayaka’s mom helped me buy it with my pocket money,” she confided quietly. “Dad loves to paint, so thought I’d get him something to paint with. I snuck into his art room one day and wrote down what he used,” she confessed, not looking up at Kuroko as her cheeks stained red, “And I saved up my allowance for a month so I could buy him something.”

Kuroko smiled, Kagami really was raising the most wonderful little girl. He helped her wrap the present, finally tying the pale blue ribbon around it and finishing it with a little bow.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” she asked timidly, lowering her voice as the noise from the shower cut off. Kuroko finally realised that was where Kagami was, and instantly had to shut off the part of his brain that wanted to go and see what his lover looked like as he came out of the shower, water trickling down that fantastic torso and nothing but a short towel wrapped precariously around narrow hips… Despite having seen it before, it was a sight that Kuroko could never see too often, in his opinion.

“He’ll love it,” Kuroko answered with a reassuring smile. “Maybe he’ll paint you something, too.”

“He already has,” Minori grinned. “Want to see?”

He nodded and was surprised when Minori offered her hand out to him. Taking it, feeling immeasurably pleased, he was led into her bedroom, where a seascape in soft colours adorned the wall above her bed.

“It’s beautiful,” Kuroko murmured, blown away as he was every time he saw one of Kagami’s landscape works.

“He said this is what it looked like where he lived in America,” Minori said confidentially. “I was asking him about it, and I came home from school and this was here.” She looked pleased and almost adoring as she admitted those little facts, and Kuroko could hardly believe his ears. Just how deep did this man’s kindness run? He had no idea, and suddenly all he wanted to do was hold Kagami close.

“Do you like it?” the voice of the man who dominated Kuroko’s thoughts sounded from the doorway.

“It’s perfect, as always,” Kuroko replied, turning to him. Kagami’s breath caught at the look in those eyes, and wanted to hold onto that sight forever.

He smiled softly. “I made a traditional American dinner, if that’s alright with you?”

“That sounds lovely,” Kuroko nodded, squeezing Minori’s hand as they followed Kagami’s broad back into the lounge. He honestly didn’t know how he’d got this lucky, how he’d managed to snag such a perfect guy and his wonderful daughter.

“It’ll be ready in twenty minutes,” Kagami said, coming back with a glass of wine for Kuroko and a glass of juice for Minori and himself. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Kuroko and Minori returned as they raised their glasses in a mutual cheer.

The evening passed with much cheer and laughter. Minori’s eyes were sparkling as they sat down to eat, feeling as if she’d finally found somewhere she could belong for a long time. She didn’t know what she’d have done without Kagami, and was only indescribably grateful for everything that he’d done for her.

After dinner and dessert, they sat down in the lounge next to the little tree Kagami had bought and exchanged presents.

“You’ll get the rest of yours tomorrow,” Kagami said, handing Minori a single small box. “But Merry Christmas.”

Minori smiled, taking the box and placing it next to her before running to find hers which she’d hidden in her room. Kagami watched, baffled, but Kuroko leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, distracting him.

“She’s alright,” he promised. “Don’t worry.”

Kagami nodded, moving his hand so it closed over Kuroko’s smaller one, their fingers intertwining. “Thanks for coming tonight,” he murmured, “she was so excited when I said you could come.”

Kuroko laughed. “Thanks for inviting me. I’m sorry I can’t spend tomorrow with you, too, but…”

“It’s fine,” Kagami assured him. “We’ll have New Year’s.”

“True,” Kuroko agreed, and they were broken apart when Minori came back in to the room with two boxes.

“Father helped me make this,” she said shyly as she handed one of the boxes to Kuroko, and then passed the other to Kagami. “I hope you both like them.”

Kagami blinked in surprise, having not been expecting anything. But Minori looked so apprehensive he couldn’t help but smile as he took the box and brought it to his lap.

“You go first,” Kuroko said to Minori. “And here’s mine for you. But don’t tell the other students,” he teased, “this one’s just for you.”

Minori blushed, but accepted the small box with a careful grasp. Unwrapping it carefully, amusing the two older males, she lifted a small, worn book from the paper and examined it carefully.

“It was my favourite book as a child,” Kuroko explained. Minori looked up, her eyes wide and surprised. “And my father’s too. I was hoping you’d like it as much as we did.”

Minori nodded. So this had been Kuroko-sensei’s. “I’ll treasure it,” she promised fiercely, holding the book to her chest. Kuroko laughed softly.

“I just hope you like the story,” he assured her, running a hand down her hair.

Minori nodded, smiling up at him with warm eyes, feeling accepted.

Kuroko smiled back, relieved she’d liked it. He’d had a bit of trouble wondering what to buy her, and eventually had spotted this on one of his many bookshelves and hoped that by passing his book along he wasn’t jinxing anything. He just wanted to become a part of this family, to bring them all together. It was probably a little fast, considering he and Kagami had only been dating for two months, and Minori had only known for a few weeks, but Kuroko was sunk and was only waiting for the right time where he could make it official.

Minori turned to her present from Kagami. It was only small but she still looked delighted as she unwrapped it carefully. Underneath was a box, the kind jewellery was given in, and Kuroko found himself extremely curious as to what this man had bought his daughter.

“It’s like yours!” Minori exclaimed, looking up in astonishment. Kuroko leant over as subtly as possible, and saw a small delicate ring on a thin silver chain. He smiled. He knew the significance behind Kagami’s own ring, dangling around his neck constantly. Kagami was always extremely courteous and took it off while they were making love though, claiming Kuroko was the most important thing and he wanted nothing to get in their way. It had never bothered Kuroko, but the fact that Kagami put him so clearly and obviously first thrilled him in ways that were certainly unfair.

“Well, you’re part of the family now, too,” Kagami replied, flushing a little himself. “Tatsuya helped me pick it out for you. So make sure you thank him too.”

“I will,” Minori nodded, pulling the chain out delicately and walking over to Kagami. “Will you help?”

He nodded, taking the chain from her slim fingers and fastening it around her neck. She smiled as she tugged on the ring gently.

“Okay?” Kagami asked.

She nodded and then threw her arms around his neck, laughing happily. Kagami’s face was blank in shock for a second and Kuroko found his heart thumping painfully as the shock transformed into a blissful smile and he pulled the small girl close in a hug. He couldn’t almost help feel as if he was intruding, but at the same time was pleased Minori thought enough of him that she’d allow herself to do something so emotional in front of him.

Minori moved back after a minute and looked at Kuroko expectantly.

“It’s your turn, Kuroko-sensei,” she smiled brightly, moving so she sat next to Kagami instead.

He nodded and unwrapped the thin rectangular present, surprisingly light in his hands.

And stared when he did. It was a painted canvas, done in soft strokes and bold colours, of the school where he taught.

Minori flushed and almost hid behind Kagami as Kuroko stared at his present in amazement. It was absolutely beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Kagami asked for Minori. “Minori told me what she wanted, so I drew the basic outline and she painted most of it. I only helped with the trees and the windows, really.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kuroko nodded, looking up at them both. They really made a lovely pair, despite looking nothing like each other. “Thank you, Minori. I’ll treasure it,” he echoed her words from earlier, and watched her worried frown fade away and be replaced by her bright smile from earlier.

“Really?”

“Really,” he nodded. “Thank you.”

“This is from me,” Kagami gruffly held out a wrapped box. “I was going to paint you something, but Minori kind of beat me to it,” he admitted with a sheepish grin. “Plus you already have one of my paintings so…”

Kuroko took the heavy box and opened it carefully, and couldn’t stop a chuckle when he saw what was inside.

Two bottles of vanilla syrup, and a recipe for making vanilla milkshakes.

“I love it,” he promised, seeing the sheepish look in Kagami’s eyes. “It’s wonderful.”

Kagami grinned, eyes a little teasing as he gently brushed Kuroko’s hand with his, just needing to touch him for a second.

Kuroko’s eyes turned soft and turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with Kagami’s for the briefest of seconds, wishing he could hold him close for the minute.

But Kagami turned to the box he’d received from Minori and tugged on the ribbon, undoing the paper delicately as he snuck glances at Minori’s expectant face.

And he couldn’t stop the soft smile as he saw a small palette of the paints he used. They were expensive, some of the highest quality, and he wondered how she’d got them.

“It’s perfect,” he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her in close. “How did you get these?”

“I saved up my pocket money,” she admitted quietly, “and Ayaka’s mom helped me find the store to buy some. I hope the colours are okay…”

“It’s perfect,” he repeated, squeezing her gently. “Thank you, love.”

She smiled up at him, pleased he’d liked it. Kuroko smiled at the picture they made for perhaps the thousandth time, and reached for the envelope he’d kept behind him.

“This is a sort of present for the both of you,” he said, holding it out to Minori and looking at Kagami. “Well, sort of for all three of us, if you want it.”

Kagami’s head tilted as he watched Minori open the envelope with curious fingers and almost gasped at what she pulled out.

“I had some savings,” Kuroko murmured when Kagami turned to look at him in disbelief. “And thought that maybe in summer, if we’re all free, we could go somewhere. Just the three of us. And Minori said in class that she’d really like to go to Kyushu so… I can change the flight dates and things to suit you, if need be.”

“Really?” Minori looked up, bright and excited. “We can really go?”

Kagami took the return flight tickets for Kagoshima and the hotel booking reservation from her fingers and nodded. “Of course we’ll go. This is wonderful, thank you, Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled in relief. “Thank you, Kuroko-sensei!” he was surprised as she bounded over to him and gave him a hug similar to the one she gave Kagami not long ago. He held her back, meeting Kagami’s tender eyes over her shoulder.

_Thank you_ , the taller male mouthed again and Kuroko nodded, feeling more at home and more at peace here than he could ever remember.

“Dinner’s almost done,” Kagami announced, getting up from the sofa and heading into the kitchen. “Minori, can you clean up the wrapping paper please?”

“Can I do anything?” Kuroko asked as Minori nodded, and started to pick up the neat piles of used paper on the floor.

“You can set the table?”

Kuroko nodded and followed Kagami into the kitchen, where he was treated to a brief kiss before Minori followed them both.

“Thank you,” Kagami murmured as he pulled away. Kuroko leant after him automatically, not wanting to let go, and Kagami chuckled, brushing another brief kiss over his lips before pulling back and heading to the oven.

They ate together, laughing and joking and every single one of them acknowledging that this was the family atmosphere they’d like to have every day for the rest of their lives.

But, unfortunately, the evening came to an end and Kuroko headed home, needing a lot of sleep to be able to deal with Kise and Aomine tomorrow.

Minori waved him goodbye from the lounge, giving him and Kagami some privacy in the hallway to have a brief make-out session before Kuroko had to pull himself away.

“I’ll see you for New Year’s,” he promised, slipping on his shoes.

“Alright,” Kagami agreed. “Have fun tomorrow.”

Kuroko pulled a face and Kagami laughed. The door shut reluctantly behind the blue haired male and Kagami went back into the lounge, sitting next to Minori and pulling her close, glad that everything was working out so well.

“Is Kuroko-sensei going to come and live with us?” Minori asked unexpectedly.

Kagami looked down at her. “Do you want him to?”

“I just… he’s like family,” she whispered. “And families should live together, shouldn’t they?”

Kagami smiled and ruffled her hair gently. “They should,” he agreed. “But I don’t think he can so long as he’s your teacher. Maybe next year, when you go to the next grade.”

“Really?” Minori looked up at him, hope shining in light brown eyes.

“I’ll ask him,” Kagami promised. Minori’s smile widened and she leant into him.

“Thank you, father. I love you.”

Kagami’s heart practically imploded. It was the first time she’d ever told him that, and the happiness welling up in him could have filled the seas several times over.

“I love you too,” he whispered quietly into her hair.

She smiled and leant against him and they sat like that, for a long time, until Minori fell asleep against Kagami and he carefully carried her into her bedroom.

He stroked a hand down her hair and wondered how he’d been so lucky as to be blessed with this. And in that moment, he knew he’d sacrifice everything again, as long as this would be waiting for him.

\-------------

As New Year’s rolled around it found Kagami and Minori standing on Kuroko’s doorstep hand-in-hand, waiting for someone to answer the door.

It was eventually wrenched open by Aomine, who narrowed his eyes at Kagami before noticing Minori at his side and cutting off whatever he was about to say.

“Hey,” he greeted instead. “Who’s this?”

“This is my daughter, Minori,” Kagami introduced her.

Aomine unexpectedly crouched and offered his hand out to Minori. “Hey, Minori. I’m Aomine. Nice to meet you.”

Minori shyly slipped her hand into his. “It’s nice to meet you too,” she replied hesitantly, glancing once up at Kagami for confirmation she was doing okay. He smiled back at her and they were let into Kuroko’s apartment.

They’d been here a few times for dinner and the like, so made their way into the lounge easily.

“Oi, Ryou, let go of Tetsu,” Aomine sighed, finding Kise clinging to Kuroko’s arm as he tried to pour a glass of wine for the model. “And come say hey.”

“Hey, Kagamicchi!” Kise stood up, golden hair and eyes shining and overwhelming as usual.

Kuroko came and took Kagami’s dinner offering out of his hands, taking it into the kitchen with brief thanks.

“Hey, Kise. Minori, this is Kise,” Kagami said, glancing down at his daughter, who was staring at the model with wide eyes. She nodded hesitantly, and her fingers tightened at a little around Kagami’s with nerves.

Kise noticed her and practically sprang across the room, crouching down as Aomine had and offering his hand. “Hey, Minori-chan,” he said brightly. “It’s great to meet you. How do you know Kagamicchi?”

“He’s my father,” she replied quietly.

Kise’s eyes widened in fake surprise. “Really? I knew Kagamicchi had a daughter, but not one as pretty as you. You must take after your mother.”

Minori froze, unsure of how to respond. Everyone had always told her she looked just like her real father. Well, her biological father. As far as she was concerned nowadays, Kagami was her real dad.

“Minori’s adopted,” Kagami inserted, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“Oh!” Kise’s eyes widened in real shock this time before he schooled his expression back to his usual smile.

“Kise-kun, please stop putting your foot in your mouth,” Kuroko sighed wearily, appearing beside the blond. Before Kise could protest, he turned to the other two. “Here, Minori, I got you a glass of orange juice,” he handed the small glass to the girl, who let go of Kagami’s hand to take it automatically. “And Kagami-kun, a beer.”

“Thanks, Kuroko,” Kagami nodded gratefully.

“Well, come in, sit,” Kuroko gestured to the sofa before making his way towards the kitchen to put the finishing touches to the final preparations for the pot-luck dinner. All that was left was Midorima and Takao’s contribution, and Murasakibara was bringing dessert, since that seemed to be almost the only thing that the giant ate and could cook. “The other five should be here soon.”

They sat, Kagami a little grateful because for some reason his leg had been playing up all day, aching on and off. Minori situated herself next to him, careful not to spill her drink on her teacher’s sofa.

“So, Minori-chan,” Kise said, sitting on the chair opposite them. “How old are you?”

“I’m seven,” she replied shyly, staring into her orange juice.

“And Kurokocchi teaches you, right?”

She nodded, finding the courage to look up a little and getting caught in warm, golden eyes. Aomine was sat on the arm of Kise’s chair, one hand resting on the blond’s shoulder, fingers unconsciously sliding under his jumper for skin-to-skin contact as he lazily sipped a beer, pretending not to be interested. But he was interested in Kagami, in Kuroko’s choice of a partner, and wondered what this injury was that meant he didn’t play basketball, despite Aomine’s instincts screaming that he would be a decent opponent.

Knocks sounded at the door and Kuroko went to answer it, bringing in Midorima and Takao, who Kagami hadn’t yet met. He stood, managing to hide his wince as his leg started to ache again. Of all the bloody times and places…

“Kagami-kun, Minori, this is Midorima-kun and his partner, Takao-kun,” Kuroko introduced them. “Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, this is my partner Kagami-kun and his daughter, Minori.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Midorima said stiffly, offering out his non-taped fingers. Kagami took them carefully, his other hand back around Minori’s, who was sort of hiding behind him again.

“And you,” he agreed, before repeating the process with Takao.

“Hey Midorimacchi!” Kise said brightly as Midorima turned away after a brief greeting to Minori.

Takao crouched down next to her and smiled. “Sorry about Midorima,” he said with his trademark grin, “he’s a bit of a grump.”

Minori’s eyes widened, she’d never heard teasing like that before. But even though Midorima tsked, he said nothing, refraining himself from cursing with children about.

“I’m Takao,” the hawk-eyed male said. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“A-and you,” Minori replied, fingers loosening a little in Kagami’s grip as her nerves left her as quickly as they’d arrived.

Kuroko appeared from the kitchen with more drinks for the new arrivals, and they found seating again, Minori taking her place on Kagami’s lap as spaces became scarce. Takao inserted himself between Midorima and Kagami on the three-seater sofa, and shrugged innocently when Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him.

They all chatted, introducing themselves some more to the new pair to their group. Kagami and Minori learned that Midorima was a doctor who specialised in neurology, and Takao a high-school teacher and the basketball club coach. He learnt that all of them – aside from Takao who had joined the group when he’d managed to become Midorima’s boyfriend (which seemed like a terribly difficult task from the way they had described it) – had played basketball together in high school, with an extra person who no-one really seemed to expand on, and Kagami didn’t push.

Barely five minutes after Midorima and Takao had arrived, Kuroko was back at the door, opening it for Momoi, who after greeting Kuroko with warm hugs and a brief kiss on the cheek, stalked into the living room.

“Dai-chan!” she started sternly, only to stop as she noticed wide brown eyes staring at her from a stranger’s lap. She knew who Kagami was, she was the queen of information so it was pretty much decided that she’d know everything, and she’d known he had a daughter, but hadn’t been made aware that the daughter was coming tonight.

She shot a look at Aomine that promised him her anger was only temporarily abated and he swallowed a little, unsure of what he’d done and how he could fix it without getting in more trouble.

“Hello,” Momoi stopped in front of the sofa, waving off Kagami who started to stand. “Oh, don’t stand for me,” she assured him. “I’m Momoi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kagami,” the redhead said uncertainly. He’d caught the look she’d shot at Aomine and wondered what kind of formidable person this woman was. “This is Minori.”

“Hi,” Minori said shyly, looking up at the only woman in the room. Her long pink hair fascinated the seven-year-old and Momoi smiled brightly, shooing away Takao so she could sit down next to the small girl.

“Minori, was it?” Momoi started. “I love your dress.”

Minori glanced down at herself, unsure. “Thank you,” she replied hesitantly. Kagami ran a hand down her hair and she took courage from it as usual, even as Kagami was brought into conversation with Kise and left Minori chatting to the newcomer.

Murasakibara and Himuro appeared a couple of minutes after that, apologising for being late since Murasakibara had wanted to make more cakes to bring. They had almost a mountain of desserts, at which Minori stared at with wide eyes, making Kuroko and Kagami chuckle.

“Hey, Minori!” Himuro grinned, coming over to pick up the small girl, despite Momoi’s pout. “How are we doing? Oh- you’re wearing it,” his smile softened as he saw the ring on her necklace. “You liked it then.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Uncle Himuro.”

“Uncle?” Himuro hadn’t yet thought of himself as that kind of relation, but chuckled as it hit him. “You’re welcome,” he managed to get out between small laughs.

“Hey, Nori-chin,” Murasakibara drawled, petting her head much more gently than one would have expected was possible of the purple-haired giant. “I made you a special cake. Kuro-chin took it for now, but you can have it later.”

“Thank you, Murasakibara-san,” Minori replied quietly, looking up at the other male with wide eyes. No matter how often she met him, she was often always surprised by his height. To her, the tallest man was Kagami, but in this room Kagami was actually shorter than a few of the others.

Himuro set Minori down, who went to sit down again on Kagami’s lap, curling up as the amount of new adults overwhelmed her. She felt very young, and quite out of place.

But everyone was extremely nice to her, including her in a lot of things, and Kagami’s hand was always close by and he was warm and she didn’t mind being there. Especially when Kuroko announced that all of the food was ready to eat and Kagami carried her into the kitchen to get a plate for the both of them.

Conversation was warm and lively and comfortable, but as everyone started to get louder and more boisterous, loosened up a little by a drink or two, Kagami grew quieter, trying to ignore the niggling pain coming from his leg.

But as it hit ten thirty and his left calf started aching, he knew something was wrong. Especially since he didn’t have a left calf anymore.

He groaned silently. He’d experienced phantom pain a few times in the hospital, and it had always been ridiculously painful, as if his body was protesting the lack of its limb. He’d only had it once since leaving hospital with Minori, and luckily that had been late at night when she’d been dead asleep. But right now he wouldn’t be able to focus and felt his vision going a little hazy.

Luckily for him, Minori got off his lap saying she had to go to the bathroom, and he followed her, using it as an excuse to get away from everyone else for a minute.

Waiting outside the bathroom door for her, he tried to hold back the pain as it only intensified. Minori came back out after a moment and he pasted on a smile.

“Love,” he started softly, crouching down next to her. “Would you go and find Kuroko for me?”

“What’s wrong?” Minori frowned, staring at her dad. He’d gone so pale.

“Nothing,” Kagami shook his head. “My leg’s just starting to get tired a bit again, is all. I just need to lie down for a minute or two. Could you just tell him that for me?”

She nodded and Kagami watched as she went back into the lounge, glancing back a couple of times worriedly. Once she was out of sight he let his smile disappear and hopped into Kuroko’s bedroom, sitting down on the bed and pulling his trousers up, tugging off his leg and hoping the removal of pressure on his thigh would reduce some of the pain.

But it only seemed to intensify and he swore silently, gripping the bedspread in his hands. Of all the fucking times this could have happened… He took a deep breath, the pain unlike anything he’d felt before except those few brief moments after the crash, when the door from the car had come flying into him, knocking him down, pinning his leg to the road, when the heat from the explosion had washed over him…

He shook off those thoughts and took a few more deep breaths, looking up as the door opened slowly and Kuroko’s head poked in.

“Kagami-kun?” he frowned, stepping into the room quickly. Kagami was so pale. His prosthesis was on the floor next to him, his fingers gripping his sheets so hard his knuckles were white… “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, Kuroko,” Kagami said with a rueful smile. “It’s my leg. It’s nothing to worry about, honestly. It’s just a side effect of losing my leg…” he sighed. “It’s called ‘phantom pain’. It’s something the doctors can’t quite explain yet, where pain appears in a lost limb. I know it’s not there, but my brain seems to protest its loss and the nerves that aren’t there start to hurt. It hurts more the more you lose, apparently, but it’s pretty bad today.”

Kuroko felt his stomach twist as Kagami’s words got a little harsher, the pain clearly affecting him.

“Can’t I do anything?” he asked helplessly, wishing he could do something to help his lover.

Kagami shook his head a little regretfully. “The only thing is to let it take its course,” he admitted, reaching out with one hand to hold Kuroko’s briefly. “I have pills but I left them at home, I wasn’t expecting this. But I’ll be fine. Sorry. I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn’t worry.”

Kuroko sighed, leaning in to kiss Kagami gently. “What should I do?” he asked quietly. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

Kagami shook his head and despite knowing it was for the best, Kuroko felt a little hurt. “I would,” Kagami admitted quietly, “but Minori’ll need you out there for now. And I’d rather know you’re having a good time out there than just watching me sit here.”

Kuroko sighed, feeling the hurt disappear. “Alright then,” he agreed quietly. “If you need anything, just give me a shout.”

“I will,” Kagami brought Kuroko in again and kissed him gently. “Sorry. It’ll hopefully pass quickly, but there’s no way of knowing.”

Kuroko nodded, cradling Kagami’s face gently in his own. “I’ll come back and check on you,” he promised. “To ease my own peace of mind,” he added as Kagami looked like he was about to protest. “And Minori’s.”

Kagami sighed, but nodded and gave Kuroko a final kiss before the blue-haired male stepped back and headed out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

But as he turned towards the lounge, he spotted Minori sitting opposite the door, tears pouring down her face. Kuroko felt his own heart break as he knelt in front of her.

She glanced up at him. “Kuroko-sensei. It’s all my fault.” She whispered. “It’s my fault that father’s hurting, that he can’t walk all the time.”

“Minori, no-,” Kuroko protested, but she shook her head fiercely.

“It is!” she wiped her tears away with her sleeve, looking intensely at the floor. “I was still awake when the car crashed… my parents were arguing too loud for me to sleep… And I… heard people yelling at father when he was breaking into the car… to get _me_. They were telling him that I was probably too injured anyway, that the car would explode any second and it was… too dangerous.” Kuroko felt his stomach churn. Every time he thought he’d found the limits to Kagami’s courage, his kindness, he was proved wrong all over again. “And then… the car exploded and father took us both to the ground,” Minori’s breath hitched, “and covered me with him. And he lost his leg because of it. It’s all my fault.”

“Minori,” Kuroko murmured, lost as to what to say. He glanced up to see Momoi standing in the kitchen doorway, her expression shocked. He shook his head gently and she backed away into the kitchen again.

“Kagami-kun did what he wanted to do,” Kuroko murmured gently, touching her hair gently and running his hand down it like he’d seen Kagami do a million times. “You know how caring he is. He never would have been happy if he had left you. I think that he believes that your life is worth more than his leg was. And he’s happy with you, isn’t he?”

She looked up at him, not entirely convinced. But the tears had stopped.

“If he regretted it,” Kuroko whispered, “He would never have adopted you. But he loves you. He made his own decision to save you, don’t forget that. And he wouldn’t want you to feel guilty about it. Ever.”

“I know,” Minori admitted, shaking slightly. “But he’s always doing these things for me despite his leg and I don’t want to cause him any more trouble than I already have…”

“Then let’s make a promise,” Kuroko murmured, sitting down as his knees started to ache. “You stop thinking it was your fault, because it wasn’t. And then me and you, we’ll join up and look after Kagami-kun. We’ll have to be sneaky about it,” he added, dropping his voice even lower, “because he’s stubborn. But we can make sure he doesn’t hurt himself again.”

“Really?” Minori whispered, bottom lip wobbling.

“Really,” Kuroko nodded, offering out his little finger in what he’d seen a lot of his students do. “I’ll pinky-promise.”

She broke out into a reluctant smile, but looped her little finger around his and they squeezed gently.

“Anyway, come on then,” Kuroko sighed, standing up. “I’m sure Kise-kun and the others are wondering what we’re up to.”

Minori nodded and tucked her hand into his as they stood and walked back into the lounge together.

Everyone was being quite merry and cheery, even Momoi, who sent an understanding look to Kuroko, who smiled back in relief. He knew he could rely on Momoi to keep this quiet.

“Where’s Taiga?” Himuro asked, looking confused, even as his hands came over Murasakibara’s arms, which were wrapped around him lovingly and possessively. Kuroko, despite having known about the two, was still quite surprised at how his purple-haired friend’s feelings ran for the other male, having never been someone to particularly care about… well, _anything_.

“He’s feeling a little ill,” Kuroko replied softly. “He’s gone to lie down for a bit.”

Himuro’s brow furrowed, but noting Minori’s tear-streaked face he deduced what was going on and nodded. “He gonna be okay?” he asked quietly, only for Kuroko’s ears.

“He said so,” Kuroko replied softly. Himuro looked relieved.

“He won’t lie about it, that one,” he promised, lifting Minori up to sit on his hip. “You alright, Minori-chan?”

Minori nodded, but pressed her face into her uncle’s shoulder for a moment for comfort. Himuro smiled softly at Kuroko, a little sadly, but gently stroked her back as he turned to Murasakibara and they started up a conversation.

The next one to notice Kagami’s absence, surprisingly, was Midorima, who pulled Kuroko aside for a moment just as he was going to check on Kagami twenty minutes later, no longer able to stop himself.

“Where’s Kagami?”

“He’s resting,” Kuroko replied. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Resting? What’s wrong?” Takao asked, surprisingly quiet for the outgoing male.

Kuroko sighed. “Nothing,” he assured them. “Honestly.”

But Midorima and Takao followed him as he headed for his bedroom, and no matter what he said he couldn’t stop them.

Midorima took one glance at Kagami lying on the bed, seemingly asleep now, and nodded.

“I’ve heard about him,” he told Kuroko, “his case was pretty well known last year. I never tended to him or anything, but was consulted a couple of times about his phantom pain. I guess that’s what this is?”

Kuroko nodded almost imperceptibly.

“So he took Minori in,” Midorima mused quietly. Takao was bouncing next to him, practically begging to know the story. “I’ll explain later,” Midorima murmured to his lover, aware this wasn’t really the time. “But you’ve picked a brave man there, Kuroko.”

“I know,” Kuroko murmured.

“Sorry for intruding,” Midorima sighed. “We’ll leave you to him.”

Kuroko nodded again and the other two left the room. Kuroko went over to check on Kagami, but the redhead was sound asleep. Kuroko brushed slightly sweaty hair back off his forehead and draped a blanket over him before leaving the room again, bumping into Aomine.

“You saw,” Kuroko sighed.

Aomine just shrugged. “What did he do?”

“He was a fireman,” Kuroko murmured quietly. “Saved Minori from a car crash and lost his leg doing so.”

Aomine nodded. “He’s alright then,” was all he said, and Kuroko knew that was Aomine’s way of accepting Kagami, as much as he’d vehemently deny it otherwise.

Kuroko smiled and they headed back into the lounge. Only Kise remained unaware, but Kuroko assumed Aomine would probably fill him in as soon as Kise started asking.

Little did everyone know Kise was already aware, having been curious and done some digging on Kuroko’s new partner. He’d been surprised and yet somehow not surprised when he’d heard, and had kept the secret to himself since he wasn’t sure how open Kagami would be with it all.

The evening started to wind down just after midnight. Minori had managed to stay up for the New Year, but fell asleep almost instantly after. Kuroko went to place her in the bed with Kagami, assuming they were staying the night since the redhead still hadn’t stirred.

Everyone started to leave couple by couple, Momoi joining Aomine and Kise so she could yell at him for whatever she’d been angry about earlier. Kuroko was left alone, wondering where he should sleep. Just as he started to find a spare blanket for the sofa, he heard a soft curse from the bedroom and hurried to the sound.

Kagami was supporting himself in the doorway, glancing back to make sure he hadn’t woken Minori. She was sleeping like the dead, which was no surprise given all of the excitement of the evening.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

Kagami looked his way, a little surprised. “I’m fine,” he nodded, his voice a little hoarse. “Have I missed everything?”

“Everyone’s just gone home,” Kuroko admitted ruefully.

Kagami sighed. “Sorry.”

“No! Don’t be,” Kuroko moved over, sliding himself under Kagami’s arm to support him as he gestured that they should move into the lounge as to not disturb Minori.

They flopped onto the sofa together, Kuroko instantly turning to face Kagami and kissing him. “Happy New Year,” he murmured softly.

Kagami sighed and pulled him closer. “Happy New Year,” he murmured back, Kuroko willingly following his hands so he straddled Kagami’s lap. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Kuroko repeated. “Everyone was fine with it.”

“Even Minori? I know she gets worried when I can’t hide it…”

“She had a little bit of a self-blame cry,” Kuroko admitted, not wanting to lie to Kagami, even as the expression of guilty pain that passed over Kagami’s face made him want to cry. “But I fixed it. We’re now both going to look after you so you don’t hurt yourself again,” Kuroko teased gently, sliding his hands up into Kagami’s hair.

“You are, are you?” Kagami smirked a little, stroking down Kuroko’s spine like he knew the blue-haired male liked.

Kuroko nodded, smiling up at his lover.

“I love you, Kuroko,” Kagami said seriously, and Kuroko felt his heart practically explode. “I know we’ve only known each other since September, it’s only been three months for goodness sake. But I love everything about you. Your endless patience, the way you look after Minori as if she’s your own, even that poker face which I can never decipher. It might be too soon, and if you can’t say the same I honestly don’t mind. I just wanted to tell you.”

A goofy, blissful smile spread across Kuroko’s face as he leant in for a desperate kiss. “Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun, I love you too. I probably have since the moment you walked into my classroom.”

Kagami smiled into their next few kisses. Words couldn’t convey exactly what they wanted to say so they showed it through their kisses, through their touches.

“I want you,” Kuroko whispered, “but Minori’s down the hall. And I’d rather not do it in my living room,” he admitted reluctantly.

Kagami chuckled. “We’ll soundproof my bedroom,” he murmured. “And… Minori actually brought this up,” Kagami’s hands gently traced Kuroko’s jaw. “She said that since you’re like family, she’d like you to live with us.”

Kuroko froze in shock. Kagami smiled as blue eyes met his with something like wonder.

“I’d like you to live with us too.”

Kuroko nodded, speechless. He nodded again, tucking his head into Kagami’s neck and just inhaling the warm smell of him. What he’d do without this man… he was totally lost just thinking about it.

“I told her we’d probably have to wait until she moves into the next grade, since it’s probably against some rules somewhere that she lives with her teacher…” Kagami added wryly.

Kuroko smiled, pulling back. “I’d love to live with you. My lease is up in July,” he whispered, voice hoarse through holding back tears, “so if you don’t mind helping me move…”

“I’ll add you onto our lease then,” Kagami said simply, and if Kuroko hadn’t already been madly in love, hadn’t already said it, he wouldn’t have been able to prevent himself from falling and expressing it then.

“I love you, Kagami-kun,” he whispered helplessly.

“I love you too. Tetsuya.”

\--------

 

 

 

_Six Months Later_

Kuroko sighed as he dropped his last box of clothing into Kagami’s – now Kagami and Kuroko’s – bedroom, and stretched out the kinks in his back.

Kagami came in behind him, running fingers up his spine and making him shiver. He chuckled at Kuroko’s reproachful look before wiping it away with a gentle kiss.

“Dad! Papa!” Minori came barrelling into the room, almost falling over in her haste. Kagami chuckled and steadied her as Kuroko’s stomach melted as it did every time Minori called him ‘papa’. She’d started as soon as the school year had ended, as soon as he was no longer her teacher and Kuroko had all but moved into their apartment anyway.

True to his word, Kagami had had his- _their_ bedroom soundproofed, and luckily for them Minori was never one to wake up in the middle of the night for anything.

A few people had mentioned how fast it had been, but Kuroko and Kagami hadn’t cared. They both knew to the very depths of them that this was what they wanted, was what was right for all three of them.

And they were a family. No-one was ever going to change that or take it away. Kagami was Kuroko’s, Kuroko was Kagami’s, and Minori belonged to the both of them. For better or for worse, they were a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have that!  
> thanks for reading/commenting/kudos-ing- it means the world <3
> 
> Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year everyone *\^.^/*

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the space of 2 days in September when things were getting stressful aha and have just found it somewhere in the depths of my computer... I'll be uploading it every 3/4 days as I run through it and fix the errors... it will be all uploaded by Christmas Eve ^.^
> 
> as always, kudos and comments always v.v. muchly appreciated <3


End file.
